Prince Charming
by MagickBeing
Summary: Harry becomes morbid after Sirius's 'disappearance'. He becomes suicidal and Mentally unstable. Will his mood change when his prince charming shows? And did he come soon enough? WARNING: HP plus DM Slash, Ootp Spoilers!
1. The Warning

Title: Prince Charming  
  
Rating: R  
  
Coupling: HP/DM  
  
Warning: THIS IS A SLASH! Or male+male relationship. This is not a joke! Turn back now if you don't like these sort of stories. Don't complain if it gets a little…. Err, sexual later on the story (though I'll try to keep anything really perverted out of the story :=P but no promises..) After all, that's why its rated R!  
  
Summary: After Sirius's ..uh.. Disappearance, Harry's mood turned. For the worst. He suddenly finds himself aching for human companionship, and realizes he has problems when he continuously hurts himself to test that he is alive. Will Harry's mood change as his soul mate finally shows themself? And did his prince charming come in time?   
  
Chapter One-- The warning  
  
Harry could hear the soft thudding of the thestral's hoofs on the gravel below them. He peered out the carriage window at the passing by forest. Hogwarts was near. His emerald green eyes began to glass over as he kicked himself mentally for allowing a moment of joy to pass through him. A moment where he had forgotten about Sirius..  
  
Despite the constant scoldings of his two best friends; Ron and Hermoine (especially Hermoine,) Harry had taken the guilt upon his shoulders. After all, he couldn't help but feel that he was cursed. Cursed with a plague that seemed to take away anyone and everyone he cared for. First his Parents, then Sirius, and nearly Hermoine and Ron.  
  
Leaning his head back a little, Harry closed his eyes. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of sadness and the urge to cry. He was slightly surprised that he even had any tears left in him after this summer.  
  
You see, Harry had a lot of.. alone time in the past summer when he had stayed with the Dursleys. After all, the Dursleys were well.. The Dursleys. Sure his uncle had taken regard of the order's warning, but seemed even more determined to torment Harry afterwards. More determined not to let 'a bunch of people with pointy hats and sticks' to scare him.  
  
Another words, Harry had a lot of time on his hands over the summer. Even when he returned to the Burrow. Whenever he had found himself alone, Harry had gotten lost in his own mind by thoughts of guilt and pain.  
  
Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the carriage abruptly stopping.  
  
"Are we there?"  
  
"Mm.. I believe so. Come on Harry." Mumbled Ron tiredly, who had been sitting across from him. With that, the students began piling out of the carriages to the great hall.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Only a few minutes later, Harry found himself sitting next to Ron; and across from Hermoine, at the Gryffindor table in the great hall once again.  
  
Slowly first years began to spill into the great hall, being led in by a very flustered looking professor McGonagall. The professor's hat was tipped slightly, and the usually tidy bun in her hair was now damaged. She chose to ignore the student's snickers as she made her way to the front of the room and sat an old wooden stool down on the ground. Professor McGonagall carefully placed a rather beaten hat on top of it. The first years were now either watching the ceiling (which had been enchanted to look like the nights sky) or the candles that were being held in mid-air by magic.  
  
"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall and the voices of students slowly faded. When the Sorting hat opened its slotted mouth to talk, all eyes feel upon it - especially the first years; who were basically looking at the hat in pure horror.  
  
"Put me on and I shall tell you where you ought to be.  
  
Whether it be with the courageous Gryffindor  
  
Or Hufflepuff - where confidence is key.  
  
But then again there is Ravenclaw who are quick with wit.  
  
Or rather cunning Slytherin where blood matters.  
  
And where friends never quit.  
  
However, let me make this final plea.  
  
Stand united like the four founders did.  
  
And listen to this warning I am giving thee.  
  
Befriend your once disliked foe,  
  
Because the pain shall not mend  
  
Like it did a time ago.  
  
And If you don't unite  
  
If enemy and friend, don't become one -  
  
You shall be in a losing fight.  
  
Where good shall fail.  
  
And Life will be lost  
  
Where he shall prevail.  
  
Now slip me on and don't get your mind in a flap,  
  
Though you are right to worry -  
  
I am the thinking cap!"  
  
As the sorting hat ended its song, the hall rang with clapping. Ron whispered loudly to Harry. "It warned us again - what do you think? Do you think its serious?" Suddenly Ron yelped lightly as Hermoine kicked him in the shin.  
  
  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Harry smiled weakly at his friends and looked to the sorting hat once more.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and unrolled a sheet of parchment. "As I call your name, come to the front of the room and sit down. Put the sorting hat on your head, and you shall be sorted," there was a slight pause before she continued. "Aldore, Michael!"  
  
After a moment with the hat on his head, the hat screeched out "Ravenclaw!"  
  
Before long the sorting was over - along with dinner, and they stalked tiredly to their beds where sleep would take over.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Authors Note: I hope you like the story so far, off to the next chapter then..  
  
Teaser--  
  
Harry stared in Horror as the cloaked figure's hood fell to his shoulders, and two piercing red eyes burned into him. 


	2. Harry's Nightmare

Chapter Two-- Harry's Nightmare  
  
Harry tossed wildly in bed, his blankets tangling around his body. Physically Harry was safe in the Gryffindor dorms inside the castle of Hogwarts but mentally he was not.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry's eyes darted from the hazy blue walls, to the shining oak floor. In the middle of the room resided a cradle, which a sleeping baby boy rested peacefully in. He stepped towards the cradle, and watched the child sleep. Harry reached down to stroke the boy's forehead that had a patch of black hair plastered wildly over it.  
  
His head rose suddenly as a young woman with long brown hair and stunning green eyes, ran into the room. Momentarily their eyes meant. Harry felt himself getting lost in those eyes. His eyes.   
  
"Mom?" Harry's voice came out weak, and he watched in confusion as she paid no attention to him.  
  
A stranger followed her and she hurriedly picked up her baby boy. "No, Please - just leave!" Her voice wavered slightly, but stood strong none the less.  
  
"Just give me the boy!"  
  
"NOO! NOT HARRY!" With that, a flash of green light thundered over the room. Lilly Potter's body crumpled to the floor with her baby still in her arms.  
  
Harry stared in Horror as the cloaked figure's hood fell to his shoulders, and two piercing red eyes burned into him and he raised his wand to the baby who was now crying loudly..  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry woke up with a start, and sweat dripped down his forehead. He had just re-lived the death of his mother. A tear mixed with his sweat, and he slowly untangled himself from his blankets. Swinging his legs out of bed, Harry slowly made his room to the bathroom after grabbing his glasses along with his night bag.  
  
His thoughts wandered as he looked in the mirror above the sink. He was pathetic. His bright green eyes stared dully back at him and his black hair was matted to his skin. Harry had seen Voldemort again.  
  
Of course it was no surprise, he had came face to face with him for the past five years or so. But wasn't haunting him during the day enough? Wasn't Harry having to listen to all of the muffled whispers and lower his head as the people pointed and stared, enough? Why did Voldemort insist on haunting him in his dreams to?  
  
Harry sighed and turned the faucet to warm. Setting his glasses down on the ceramic sink, he yawned. He splashed some water on his face and rubbed his eyes. Harry's mind began to wander from Voldemort, to his friends. To Sirius. Privately, Harry hoped he could be the Hero everyone thought he was. But in the mean time, how could he save all of these people when he couldn't even save himself from his dreams?  
  
Fumbling in Harry's navy night bag, he found a sharp, well chiseled piece of metal that he had found over the summer. Harry put it to his arm and cut himself diagonally. Harry smiled at the blood. Sometimes Harry just found it necessary to make sure he was alive. To make sure he was still human.  
  
Turning the water off, Harry leaned against the stone wall. He stared at himself in the mirror again until his eyes darted to his cut again, which was now dripping a red liquid. The boy who lived slowly slid to the floor. Carefully, he pulled his knees to his chin, and buried his face in them. Slowly he began to cry.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Awwwwwww! Poor Harry! Anyway, now for the Non-dreaded teaser! (Well its not dreaded yet.. Is it?) Click the Review button if you want the next chapter to come any time in this millennium!  
  
Teaser--  
  
Harry once more found himself staring dumbly at his reflection, where blood was dripping down his forehead. A tear fell from Harry's eyes and caused his reflection to change as the water began to ripple. He slowly began to allow silent sobs escape his lips, and his eyes turned a hazy green as someone grabbed him from behind. 


	3. Bloody Tears

Stevie: Here ya go..!  
  
Ningchan: Well, have it then. See if I care. :=P  
  
Artemis Astralstar: Sorry, I didn't realize I wasn't allowing Anonymous reviews. Now I should be.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chapter Three-- Bloody Tears  
  
Harry could vaguely remember how he had arrived to be in his normal bed, in the gryffindor dorms. Which was where he was now. He remembered sometime during the night that he had been awoken by a very flustered house elf. Apparently the elf had thought him dead. Harry smiled sadly despite his current mood, and began to wonder what sort of sick-psycho the elf thought he was now.  
  
Before Harry knew it, he had made it through the morning classes with a strange speed. Now Harry was left to himself once more, and sat near the lake that was on the grounds of Hogwarts. If he listened close enough, he could almost hear the strange sounds of the merpeople. Harry gripped the metal chisel from last night, tightly.  
  
He trailed the tip of it down his forehead and jawbone as he looked into the water for his reflection. His hair was being blown slightly by the light wind, and he now had light circles forming under his eyes causing his glasses to look even more pronounced. Harry didn't care though. He hadn't cared about anything lately. The only feeling Harry was beginning to think himself capable of, was guilt.  
  
A single tear slid down his cheek and without realizing it, he had began to press the chisel harder against his skin. The jagged point easily ripped at his skin along his hairline. He tightly shut his eyes against the pain, and allowed the chisel to fall from his grip.   
  
Harry once more found himself staring dumbly at his reflection, where blood was dripping down his forehead. A tear fell from Harry's eyes and caused his reflection to change as the water began to ripple. As if the earth could sense Harry's mood, a cloud passed over the blazing sun. Thunder roared in the distance.  
  
He slowly began to allow silent sobs to escape his lips, and his eyes turned a hazy green as someone grabbed him from behind.  
  
Blood trickled down Harry's forehead, past his cheek to stain his robes. He could feel the tangy moisture against his lips. Instead of shouting out, or making any sign of movement when he had been grabbed Harry just stared dully at the person that was holding him by his shoulders, and weakly wondered why he couldn't come up with a name. He knew this person after all. Right? The blonde boy looked so familiar..  
  
"Bloody hell Potter! Look at you!" There was no snicker on Malfoy's face as he said this. In fact his face was blank. He tried to keep his voice level and without feeling as he continued. Harry noted the little Concern that shone in his enemy's eyes. "Your bleeding."  
  
'Obviously.' Though Harry was beginning to think of all sort of sarcastic quips in his mind, his mouth stayed shut. He had the urge to scream at Malfoy, to tell him to leave. To tell him to go away. Even to ask him why he cared. But he continued to stay silent like his body wouldn't let his mind speak. His temples throbbed as a cold gust of wind hit Harry's face.  
  
"You should go to the Hospital wing Potter." Harry just stared. Draco began to think he was speaking to a brick wall. He searched Harry's eyes and face, for any sign of emotion. Pain, Hate, Curiosity, Anger.. Anything. But instead Harry sat there emotionless. His face showed no sign of pain or anger, little alone hate.  
  
"I am not going to take you to the Hospital wing like a child Potter!" Said Draco with obvious disgust in his voice. Or at least he hoped it was obvious. Again, no reply came from Harry. "Snap out of it damn you!" Said Draco louder then before.  
  
Draco stepped closer to Harry and ran his finger over Harry's cut. He expected Harry to cringe or yell, or something. But still the boy made no noise.  
  
He began mumbling to himself. Suddenly Harry felt a pair of surprisingly strong hands help him stand. Harry's legs felt like jelly and he still couldn't control his movements.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this, but come on Potter. You've obviously gone nuts or something." Draco wrapped Harry's arm around his own neck, and slid his arm around Harry's back for support. He took a moment to wonder why he didn't cringe at touching Harry. Slowly Draco began to make his way to the Hospital wing. He prayed no-one saw him. This would be exactly the sort of gossip Pansy would thrive on.  
  
Draco began to wonder why he was even helping Potter. After all.. He hated the boy right? [Just keep telling yourself that.] quirked a little voice in Draco's head. Draco sighed Heavily and continued his way to the Hospital wing.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A short while later, Draco found himself inside the Hospital wing where he was helping Harry into a bed. Harry was still conscious but seemed only vaguely aware of what was happening around him. Madam Promfery was frantically rushing over to the two boys.  
  
"Dear god, what happened?" Her eyes quickly scanned Harry's blood-crusted face. She quickly pulled her wand out and whispered a quick cleaning spell. In no time the blood was cleared off of Harry's face.   
  
The cut was deeper then she thought. New blood began to leek out of his cut. Madam Promfery whispered a rather strong healing spell and pointed her wand at Harry's cut. When Harry was healed, he still sat in the same upright position and continued to stare lazily off into space.  
  
"Err, What's wrong with him?" Asked Draco. A moment after the words left his mouth, a speck of emotion began to form in Harry's mind. As Harry snapped out of his current mental state, Draco kicked himself inwardly for still being present. Why hadn't he left after Potter was in custody with the nurse?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Authors Note: Dun, Dun, Dun.. I love myself sometimes. I might have made a little to much happen in this chapter, and a little to soon. So i might shift it behind one or two of the next chapters. If that happens, im sorry. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.   
  
Teaser--  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the room and he wondered aloud, "What am I doing here?"  
  
His eyes fell from Madam Promfery to the blonde boy besides him who finally realized that they were holding Harry's hand, and quickly dropped it. Harry's eyes widened and his voice came out louder then he would have liked. "Better yet - what the hell is HE doing here?" 


	4. First Appearances

Tammy C: Thanks, I'm probably continue with them..  
  
artemis astralstar: Yeah I know. I think your really going to like the end of this chapter. Its just no fun writing Draco mean, rude, and nasty... all the time. Thanks for the review!  
  
DarkJewel: Well, your wish is my command. Lol, here's more. Thanks!  
  
Authors Note: If I'm spelling Madam Promfery wrong tell me, because I'm not sure and I'm currently to lazy to look it up. I also must say I'm surprised that I've gotten this many reviews. I know its only 4 or 5, but I wrote a different slash story last week and this one has more! (That's a surprise considering this story is only a few days old.) But I'm very happy about it! Please keep reviewing! I'll love you if you do!  
  
--------------------------   
  
Chapter Four-- First Appearances  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the room and he wondered aloud, "What am I doing here?"   
  
His eyes fell from Madam Promfery to the blonde boy besides him who finally realized that they were holding Harry's hand, and quickly dropped it. Harry's eyes widened and his voice came out louder then he would have liked. "Better yet - what the hell is HE doing here?"   
  
Madam Promfery gasped at Harry's language, and politely told him to calm himself.  
  
"I Dare not ask what happened to you and considering I well know that your not going to voluntarily tell me, leave. Go on, off with you - back to your classes." Madam Promfery shooed Draco and Harry out of the hospital wing hurriedly. A few moments later, she walked away mumbling something about 'teenagers these days' and how they'd be the death of her.   
  
Harry's eyes that had been a dull green were now vibrant and full of emotion again. He calmly studied his enemy.  
  
"You look a mess." Said Malfoy mater-of-factly. His face remained blank. The circles under Harry's eyes were beginning to show stronger, and his hair was even wilder then before.  
  
"Like I said, What are you doing here?"   
  
Draco chose to ignore the question because he wasn't sure himself! "You cut yourself you know." He hoped his voice was full of hate. Either that or emotionless, instead of what he was really feeling; Confused.  
  
"What I do to my bloody body is none of your business." Harry was getting annoyed at Draco. Why was he still here? Better yet - Why was he acting like he cared?   
  
"You know, they have doctors for that. At St. Mungo's I mean." His usual snicker found its way to Draco's face. His voice however, lacked its certain drawl and his eyes lacked the one emotion that continuously fed the violent fire between he and Harry. Hate.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said Draco's last name like it was the most disgusting thing he had ever heard. The fire between them flared.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't judge on first appearances." Before Draco could stop himself, it slipped out. He wanted to tell Harry how he had changed. How he no longer wanted to fight. For a moment, Draco was seriously thinking about telling Harry just that. However, he knew it wasn't safe. Even in hogwarts, the shadows seemed to have ears. The walls seemed to have eyes.  
  
Harry stepped closer to Draco. He moved closer yet to the blonde boy, and Draco could feel Harry's breath against his ear which caused a shiver to move uncontrollably down his spine.  
  
"Well, On first appearances you were going on about Mudbloods and how they should die. And on the second appearance you did the same. So I'd say I judged pretty fairly, wouldn't you?"   
  
"Next time I won't help then." Harry made no response to Draco's comment. Deep down, he was thankful that the boy had came - before he had became unconscious, or something worse.  
  
Pushing himself past Draco, Harry began to make his way to the gryffindor common room's. His cheeks were now tinged with pink and he looked better than he had in days. He suddenly had the urge to turn around and look at Draco once more. He knew the boy was watching him. Harry could feel his eyes on his back, and it sent a slight tingling sensation down his neck. He was glad he'd have the afternoon class free.  
  
He began debating with himself whether or not to tell Ron. Harry slowly came to the conclusion that he shouldn't, less he wanted to get bombarded with questions. Like how he had managed to get himself hurt in the first place.  
  
Before Harry realized it, he was standing outside the fat lady's portrait.   
  
"Password?"  
  
She studied him carefully as he said the password, "Kings Cross."  
  
The painting swung open, revealing the tunnel to the gryffindor common room where his best friends in the world were waiting for him.  
  
--------------------------   
  
Harry's words rang in Draco's ears. He knew he had been rude before.. But how could he explain to Potter that he wanted to bury the flame? He sighed heavily and watched Harry until he vanished around the corner.  
  
Draco stayed where he was for a moment longer before whispering to thin air. "Your welcome."   
  
--------------------------   
  
Authors Note: I know, I'm sorry this chapter was so short but! Tough luck! I hope you like the teaser! :=P Review if you EVER want the next chapter, while I go look for my muse under the couch again..  
  
Yes, its that time again! AHH!   
  
Teaser--  
  
Draco's eyes became glassy as he remembered that night with Dumbledore. That night when he had confessed he had no attention in joining Voldemort's followers in evil. Where he said it aloud for the first time.  
  
"I wish to become a sp.." 


	5. Flashback

rulerofthecows: Really? If your cows attack me, i'll have my demon llama's attack you. :=P And no your not a sicko - I like em to. lol Thanks for the review!  
  
Chapter Five-- Flashback  
  
When Draco found his way to his dormitory (which was separate from the others, because he was a prefect) he collapsed on the bed. Things had changed so much, his body seemed weaker than before. The emotions he had once found easy to keep bottled up, were now leaking out without warning. He still remembered when it started.. All of the things that he had found simple in his life, now seemed hectic.  
  
Draco's eyes became glassy as he remembered that night with Dumbledore. That night when he had confessed he had no attention in joining Voldemort's followers in evil. Where he said it aloud for the first time.  
  
"I wish to become a spy for the light."  
  
He remembered the look in Dumbledore's eyes as he said this, the worry. Draco hadn't had a lot of people to worry about him around in his childhood.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked towards Draco. He placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. The twinkle in his eyes slowly dimmed.  
  
"You know how dangerous this could be Draco. Why do you insist on following this path?" Asked Dumbledore calmly. His face shone with worry, and Draco finally realized how old the man standing before him must be.  
  
"Because, I find myself coming to my senses. I can barely stand the thought of joining his liege of followers as it is. Little alone knowing that I'm just another pawn for him to crush at any willing moment. Unknowing, my father seemed to knock a little sense into me over the summer." Draco offered the headmaster a smile, which was greatly returned.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Draco yawned. He knew that if he was ever caught, he'd most likely die. That he'd never see his family again. Then, the horrid thought struck him. [What family?]  
  
Family's don't treat each other like filth.. They don't beat the ones they supposedly love. And all that time Draco had thought that was what it was. Love.  
  
Stretching tiredly Draco rubbed his eyes and finally let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
--------------------------   
  
Authors Note: I know that chapter was short, but it was basically just suppose to be a flash back. Anyway, err onto the next chapter! But not before I say one final thing.. It's TEASER TIME!  
  
Teaser--  
  
Harry felt around in the grass for the metal chisel. He had remembered that he hadn't grabbed it when Draco was helping him. His hair blew lightly in the night's soft air which kissed his skin lightly. He gasped in surprise as a hand touched his cheek. 


	6. What's happening to me?

Chapter Six-- What's Happening to me?  
  
Harry felt around in the grass for the metal chisel. He had remembered that he hadn't grabbed it when Draco was helping him. His hair blew lightly in the night's soft air which kissed his skin lightly. He gasped in surprise as a hand touched his cheek.  
  
"Your not out here to try to kill yourself are you, Potter?" Draco's voice came out softer then usual, and Harry stood up studying the boy closely.  
  
"If you were, I could always bring you to the dark lord and have him do it for you. You know, to save you the trouble and all." Harry rolled his eyes. He should have known better then to expect Draco to be nice.  
  
"Go away Malfoy."  
  
"No."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Yes. Leave me be." He crouched down and resumed his search in the Grass.  
  
"No." Malfoy's voice came out louder and more forceful. Harry turned and looked at him, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
In response, all Draco did was reach into his cloak pocket. Pulling his hand out, the metal gleamed in the light. He twirled it in his long pale fingers.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
"Give it to me." Harry reached for it, but Draco pulled his hand back suddenly.  
  
"No. Not if your going to hurt yourself again."  
  
"Why the hell should you care?"  
  
"I shouldn't," Stated Draco matter-of-factly. "But that doesn't mean I don't."  
  
Harry smirked. "A Malfoy? Capable of emotions? Nah." He decided a piece of metal wasn't worth a duel over. His eyes darted to the sky for a moment, and then back to Draco. The moon light was shining heavenly over the two boys. Harry stepped closer to Draco, and brushed his way past him on his way to the Castle.  
  
Suddenly, Draco reached out and grabbed Harry by the wrist.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
This made Harry even more confused then before. What was wrong with Draco?   
  
"Maybe I'm crazier then I thought, but did you just tell me not to go?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Your not that crazy, and yes you heard me right." Draco's hand dropped, and he walked over to the apple tree near the lake. He leaned his back against the tree's trunk, and slid down to the ground. The gryffindor slowly made his way over to the enemy, walking suspiciously slow as if he thought Draco was suddenly going to pounce at him.  
  
Harry draped his arm over a near by branch, and looked down at Draco. He didn't know why he was staying, but he did regardless of his brain.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Harry made a look of pure surprise as he kneeled down to his enemy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry. You know.. For that day in the Robe shop." Draco let out a deep breath, "And for every day sense then."  
  
Harry stared at the moon blankly. What was happening? Was he dreaming? He had to be.. Draco couldn't actually be saying these things, could he?  
  
Harry sat next to Draco, unsure of the closeness. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words.  
  
Draco turned to look into the eyes of the boy who lived. His eyes seemed to bore into his very soul.. Like he was suddenly an open book, waiting to be read.   
  
He offered a weak smile to Harry. "What, are you expecting me to try cursing you into oblivion?"  
  
Harry was surprised when he didn't see any hate in Draco's eyes. Just something he couldn't identify.. Maybe it was humanity?  
  
"Mm, something like that."  
  
The two boys were now shoulder to shoulder. Both staring out on the lake, which the moon was reflecting on.   
  
"Can I ask you something Potter?"  
  
"Mm sure."  
  
"Why?" Draco paused for a moment as Harry turned to him, a breath caught in his chest and he finally mustered up enough courage to finish. "I mean.. why did you cut yourself?"  
  
"A lot of reasons.. My life has felt so empty lately.." Harry's voice was soft, and he hadn't the vaguest clue to why he was telling Draco this. "I guess I've just been depressed lately, and felt the need to make sure I was still alive."  
  
Draco momentarily thought about asking why, but decided against it when he saw the grief in Harry's eyes. He could plainly tell it wasn't something the boy wanted to talk about any further.  
  
The moment and realization of where he was, and who he was with, finally caught up with Draco and he found himself doing the unspeakable. He leaned subconsciously towards Harry, their lips now a few mere inches from each others.  
  
Harry's heart pounded in his chest and his breath caught in his chest. Draco's lips pressed hungrily against Harry's lips.  
  
--------------------------   
  
Authors Note: Mwahahahaha.. As you can tell, I found my muse. I know that chapter was a little.. Err.. Fluffy, but live with it. Review if you want me to continue!!  
  
Teaser--  
  
An aching dread formed in Draco's heart. What did he think he was doing? Kissing Potter! He had known for a long time that he wasn't attracted only to the other sex, but for gods sake! This was Potter! Pulling away, Draco mumbled his apologies.  
  
Harry just stared at him, and the dread inside him of what he had just done grew and grew until Harry spoke… 


	7. Grief & Fear

AnonymousBystander: Thanks, I'll try to.   
  
Rulerofthecows: Yay, I can sleep at night now. :=P Thanks for the review.. Again.   
  
Carmel March: Okay, I don't get how your daft but here's more! Thanks.   
  
Artemis Astralstar: Thanks for the two new reviews. :=P (And yes, I know Harry is such a jerk isn't he?) 

**Authors Note:** I feel incredibly Smart. A friend told me how to do the bolds and such. Now I can do normal thoughts in italics! YAY! Go me! (And Jess - Who hasn't reviewed, tsk tsk!) 

  
**Chapter Seven-- Grief & Fear**

An aching dread formed in Draco's heart. What did he think he was doing? Kissing Potter! He had known for a long time that he wasn't attracted only to the other sex, but for gods sake! This was Potter! Pulling away, Draco mumbled his apologies.   
  
Harry just stared at him, and the dread inside him of what he had just done grew and grew until Harry spoke. "I.. I.. What the hell is wrong with you?"   
  
"I'm sorry.."   
  
Harry's eyes studied Draco closely. A pink tinge was forming in Draco's cheeks, that seemed darker then it really was as it was highlighted by the moonlight.   
  
Draco turned forward, and studied the moon intently. He wanted to ask Harry if he liked him, if he cared. But Draco wasn't even sure if _he_ cared.   
  
Neither of them talked. Draco closed his eyes, leaning his head against the trunk again. Everything was just going to fast..   
  
Before Draco could apologize again, and try to explain his behavior to Harry, Harry stood. Draco looked up at the raven-haired boy.   
  
"I've.. Uh.. Sorry.. But I've uh.. Gotta go. 'Night." Harry's voice was nervous, and he was repeatedly shuffling his feet in the dirt. He quickly turned, and Harry watched sadly as he left. After he was by himself, Draco licked his lips. He could taste Harry.. Who tasted like toothpaste. Draco continued to watch the moon for a moment longer as he thought silently to himself.   
  
--------------------------   
  
**Quick Authors Note:** That was from Draco's point of view, and showed his thoughts. This part, however will show Harry's.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Harry's thoughts had temporarily ceased. This was the last thing he had expected when he had came to look for his chisel.. Draco Malfoy kissing him! Harry was surprised when he found himself thinking that he didn't want the kiss to end. However, to his displeasure, Draco pulled away.   
  
Harry spoke the first thing that came to his head. Afterwards, he immediately regretted it. "I.. I.. What the hell is wrong with you?" In truth, Harry was going to ask what the hell was wrong with _him._ But his mouth got the better of him.   
  
"I'm sorry.."   
  
Harry's eyes studied Draco closely. A pink tinge was forming in Draco's cheeks, that seemed darker then it really was as it was highlighted by the moonlight. _He looks like an angel.._ Harry slapped himself mentally, he was so confused. This was Malfoy for gods sake!   
  
Draco turned forward, and studied the moon intently only to have Harry do the same to him. Harry licked his lips nervously, and turned his vision to the lake. He could taste Pumpkin juice.. He could taste Draco.   
  
Suddenly Harry found himself getting lost in his own mind. He was glad that Draco didn't say anything, as this situation was to much for him already. _To many things are happening in one day.._ Thought Harry. _Especially when just this-mornin' I was feeling nothing but emptiness.._ Harry's thoughts trailed off and he stood. He looked down at Draco and stuttered an apology for leaving.   
  
"I've.. Uh.. Sorry.. But I've uh.. Gotta go. 'Night." Harry was aware that his voice came out nervous, and that he was shuffling his feet in the dirt. His eyes darted up to Draco momentarily and their eyes meant momentarily. He could feel himself being drawn closer..   
  
Quickly, Harry turned and ran to the castle. He just needed to be alone.. So he could hear his own thoughts..   
  
--------------------------   
  
**Authors Note:** I put a lot of these little buggers in this chapter eh? Well anyway.. Hope you like! I'll try to update again by Saturday as long as I get one or two reviews when I get home from school. And if you read this chapter, and Don't review - well that's just not going to be acceptable! I'll stalk you down and sick the demon llama's on you if you do that! :=P   
  
_**Teaser--**_   
  
Harry tightly closed his eyes, and knew Hermoine was waiting. Taking a deep breath, Harry found himself spitting it out.   
  
"I think I fancy Boys. One boy in particular.." 


	8. Denial

Carmel March: Awwww, thankys *Beams*. I hope you like this chapter as much - though I doubt it, lol. Thanks for the review!   
  
Artemis Astralstar: Yes, demon llama's. Long story.. It was in this FF I read once, and I've been obsessed with them ever sense. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again.. (By the way, did you tell me to shut up or to shut Harry up? :-P) 

** Author's Note:** Okay, I finally managed to con my muse from drowning itself in my coffee mug. Though I must say, it was slightly.. Err.. Drunk on caffeine afterwards, and I apologize before hand if this sucks! 

  
Chapter Eight-- Denial 

Harry confusedly made his way to his dorm, and fell on his bed with a soft "Thump." He quickly pulled the curtains to keep away any un-welcomed questions.   
  
Everything had suddenly became so confusing so fast. Thoughts flooded his mind, and he wished silently that he could escape them. If only he could return to that emptiness.. That _peace_.0 Closing his eyes, Harry slowly fell into a restless sleep.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Subconsciously, Harry was having the weirdest dreams. He found himself in a green pasture, with odd looking unicorns surrounding him.   
  
They were so odd looking because they had the pattern of a cow, but was purple and white instead of black and white. It looked vaguely like a unicorn because of the spiral horn that dotted its head. The air smelled gloriously of apple blossoms.   
  
Harry was walking around the pasture quietly until he saw a boy standing in front of the single apple tree that grew towards the middle of the space. Suddenly, Harry found himself running towards the boy and wrapping him in a strong embrace as they kissed. He only pulled a way a moment to look the boy in the eyes.. To look Malfoy in the eyes.   
  
--------------------------   
  
The moment Harry awoke, the first thing that popped into his mind was this: _What the hell is happening to me?!_ He buried his face in his pillow, and screamed.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Harry traced his fingers delicately over the three long jagged scars that stained his arm. Pulling the robe's cloth over his arm, he was thankful for long sleeves. He was trying to make it look convincible that he was reading his potions book instead of silently reciting what he was going to say to Hermoine.   
  
Almost a full week had went by sense he last saw Draco. Alone that is, and it was now Friday after classes. He suddenly found himself in the need of someone to talk to. For a brief moment he had thought about writing Sirius, but then laughed hollowly inwards. Sirius was gone.. He'd never return..   
  
However, he still needed to confess to someone.. He couldn't continue to keep these new emotions bottled up. He needed someone to help him work his way through the confusion. And he had a feeling that Ron wouldn't be all that friendly about the idea of Harry liking guys. Especially with the slight chance, that the one guy he fancied the most was Malfoy. So needless to say, that left Hermoine.   
  
His head darted nervously up several times before Hermoine entered the common room through the portrait hole. Thankfully, she was alone.   
  
"I.. Her.. Hermoine." His voice came out louder then he would have liked, and squeaked severely at his nervousness.   
  
"Hm? What is it Harry?" Hermoine walked closer, sitting on the couch across from him as she carefully set her books down on the nearby table. Her face was creased with worry.   
  
"I wanted to err.. Tell you something.."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Harry could feel her brown eyes on him. Harry tightly closed his own, and knew Hermoine was waiting. Taking a deep breath, Harry found himself spitting it out.   
  
"I think I fancy Boys. I uh.. Well, One boy in particular.."   
  
Letting himself trail off, Harry opened a single eye to glance at Hermoine. Her face was etched in confusion.   
  
"Oh.. Are you certain Harry?"   
  
"Quite.."   
  
Hermoine sighed, her eyes studied the floor contently. "Well, what ever floats your boat then Harry."   
  
Harry smiled. He was glad Hermoine was being so supportive of this, he could only hope that Ron would be the same. Slowly - very slowly, Harry began to explain his dream.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Later that evening after dinner, and after he had made Hermoine promise not to tell Ron, Harry found himself wandering aimlessly around the castle. Only to run into the one person he had been trying to avoid in the first place.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Draco landed squarely on his butt, and looked up at the flustered looking Potter. Harry nervously reached his hands out three different times, before finally leaving it out long enough for Draco accept. He quickly helped the boy up and began to study the floor boards contently.   
  
"Watch where your going next time will you p-" Draco almost slipped and called him potter. Only to correct his mistake at the last moment. "Harry."   
  
Draco noted that the things that seemed so natural before last night, for instance calling Harry by his surname, now seemed.. Well.. Wrong.   
  
Harry Arched an eyebrow, "Did you just call me Harry, Malfoy?"   
  
"Yes I did, Po- Harry."   
  
Harry's voice came out distant and confused as he bluntly stated, "Don't."   
  
"Don't what? Pretend like I didn't kiss you last night?"   
  
Now it was Draco's turn to be confused.   
  
"Is that what you want Harry?"   
  
_Maybe I'm making to big of a deal over this.._ thought Draco, studying Harry closely. After all it was just a kiss. A single kiss. It didn't even last that long.. It didn't mean anything.. Did it?   
  
"I.. Well.. Yes. I mean no. I mean.. I just want to know what the bloody hell is wrong with me!"   
  
Draco stood very still, and grinded his teeth nervously. Things had changed so much over the summer, last year he wouldn't have ever even thought of kissing Harry. Let alone do it!   
  
"Still in denial?" Asked Draco softly. His eyes immediately darted to Harry's arm where the robe was bunched up at. He could clearly see the scratch marks.   
  
"Have you been hurting yourself again Harry?"   
  
"Lately? No.. There.. Uh, Old scratches."   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously, and found himself taking another step towards the confused gryffindor. Obviously, Harry was having a harder time thinking about Draco in that way then Draco was with him. But then again, Draco had thought about it more then once during the summer.   
  
Before long, Harry was backed up against the nearby wall. Draco pressed a hand on each side of the wall on either side of his head. Harry's eyes seemed so enchanting. Their eyes meant, and they held that gaze for a long while until Draco bent his head slightly and moved closer.   
  
Their lips meant again. First the kiss was unnervingly awkward only to soften to a slow passionate kiss as Harry set a hand on Draco's hip.   
  
The kiss ended quickly, and they stared at each other for a moment later before their lips meant for another passionate kiss. Draco ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, and begged for entrance. Hungrily, Draco explored Harry's mouth.   
  
--------------------------   
  
** Author's Note:** This was a surprisingly long chapter. I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing the ending ^._.^, Muwehehehehe! Anyways, if it was a little err.. Confusing, I'll soon correct it. It's just that when I wrote this chapter I was (and am still) a little hyper on caffeine. Plus I just puked by guts out so, as you can tell my ideas tonight might come out a little weird. Though i did thouraly enjoy adding the part with the purple-cow-unicorn creatures. :-D I'll probably correct this chapter later tonight or tomorrow (so it makes more sense), along with adding another chapter. But only if I get at least one review will I add another chapter! :=P   
  
_**Teaser--**_   
  
The kiss deepened even more if possible, until Harry turned his head slightly hoping Draco took the hint that he wanted the kiss to end. Slowly, Draco pulled his head away from Harry, and scanned the boy's face confusingly.   
  
"What's happening?" Harry's voice came out just above a whisper, and he sighed heavily as he draped his arms around Draco's waist. He slightly wondered why he felt so comfortable being this close to his old enemy.. 


	9. To fast

Sassy: Thanks!! It says your email doesn't exist, I _was_ going to add you to yahoo messenger, but ah well. Anyway, I hope this chapter doesn't just 'end' like the last one but no promises ^._.^!   
  
Artemis Astralstar: Oh. Here's more then. Thanks!   
  
Rain Tenshi: Well.. They did sort of in this chapter. Anyway, thanks!   
  
Margo: Mmhm, as you can tell by looking at my other FF's I'm not good at sticking to them till the end. I hope to finish this one though! Thanks! 

** Author's Note:** Okay, here's the next chapter. Umm in the last chapter (denial) I noticed that Malfoy said "Act like I didn't kiss you last night?" It was suppose to say, Last week. Sorry for that mistake! Along with the "for a Moment later" one which is suppose to be "longer" not later.   
  
Anyway, Review people! For the first few days I was feeling so proud because I had gotten like 5 reviews for this story in one day, and now I'm barely getting one :=(. You all hate me huh? Anyway, here's more. 

**Warning:** There are swear words in this chapter, and it might have some sexual content. I doubt its nothing you can't handle, though in the next two chapters it might get worse. Muwehehehehe.. ^._.^ 

  
Chapter Eight-- To fast 

The kiss deepened even more if possible, until Harry turned his head away slightly hoping Draco took the hint that he wanted the kiss to end. Slowly, Draco pulled his head away from Harry, and scanned the boy's face confusingly.   
  
"What's happening?" Harry's voice came out just above a whisper, and he sighed heavily as he draped his arms around Draco's waist. He slightly wondered why he felt so comfortable being this close to his old enemy.   
  
Draco secretly smiled at the closeness of the situation only to swiftly grab Harry by the wrist. For a moment Harry had thought Draco was turning 'normal' on him.   
  
Harry struggled to get out of the boy's grasp, only to be pulled closer as Draco now had a hold of his wrist _and_ his waist. Draco put his head against Harry's and hissed into his ear, "Come on potter, don't struggle."   
  
"Let go of me you bloody prat." Harry's voice came out louder then Draco would have liked it to, but he continued to pull the raven haired boy along side of him. Leaning all of his weight to his feet, Harry came to a halt in the middle of the hall.   
  
Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Draco let go of Harry who quickly reached for his wand.   
  
"All I wanted to do, was to get you out of the bloody hall way potter. We don't want anyone catching us now do we?" Draco's voice was calm, and Harry couldn't help but feel stupid for not seeing the obvious.  
  
He mumbled an apology and his eyes darted nervously up and down the hallway. Now that Draco had mentioned it, the two of them acting this err.. Friendly with each other would defiantly be an attention grabber.   
  
Finally he walked into the empty class room with Draco. The two boys quickly mumbled a short spell to keep the door locked and turned their attention back to one of another. Before Harry knew it, he was pushed against another wall with Draco leaning against him. Their lips meant again, and Harry savored the flavor of Draco as the kiss continued to gradually deepen.   
  
When the kiss ended Draco, who was breathing deeply, watched Harry carefully as he sat down at a table. Draco said aloud, the spell for light. Suddenly the whole room brightened   
  
"Coruscus."   
  
Harry quickly noted that they were in the empty transfiguration classroom. Draco carelessly sat next to him causing the chair to squeak against the floor as he began kissing the corner of his mouth softly.   
  
Harry smiled but pushed Draco away playfully as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Ever sense Draco had first kissed him, he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep. Even when he commanded his mind to be quiet, his thoughts seemed to dwell on that kiss.   
  
"Don't you find this weird?" Asked Harry. He folded his arms on the table and rested his head on top of them. Turning his head sideways he began to study Draco more closely as the boy spoke.   
  
"Mm, what? The fact that suddenly, we're no longer bickering?"   
  
"Mm yeah. And the fact that I no longer have the urge to curse you to the moon when I set eyes on you."   
  
Draco snickered, "I'd have liked to see you try Potter."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and Draco was [once again] overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. He looked so cute when he tried to be 'sassy'.   
  
Harry sighed, and closed his eyes momentarily. "Don't _you_ find it weird?"   
  
The blonde boy thought for a moment before answering. "A little. Weird in a good way though."   
  
Just as Harry opened his eyes, a smiling Draco greeted him. He was surprised that the boy could actually smile. All this time, Harry had thought him incapable of being Happy. _I like the way his face lights up when he smiles.._ thought Harry casually. No longer was he finding it so weird to think these thoughts. Though they did catch him off guard every now and then.   
  
Draco craned his neck slightly, and kissed Harry on the forehead softly. A small smile crept onto his lips.   
  
"I mean, things have just suddenly started to happen so fast. Almost to fast. I didn't even know I liked guys." Harry paused dramatically for effect. "I was scared shitless when I realized I was attracted to you." Harry opened his eyes and sat up, trying to make a face as if the very thought had disgusted him. Harry continued to watch Draco.   
  
"Oh and what's wrong with me?" Asked Draco curiously, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Well.. Just _look_ at you." Harry stated bluntly. He continued to watch in humor, as Draco's pale skin began to tint with a crimson red.   
  
Harry hesitated to continue his sentence, but he realized that it was a waste to be shy now. There was nothing to loose right? A little voice sounded in the back of his head, [Besides your chances with Draco.] However, he chose to ignore it.   
  
Finally he continued his sentence before Draco's temper heightened further. "I mean, I thought I'd never have a chance." Harry's smile grew as Draco moved closer.   
  
Just as suddenly as before, they were wrapped in each others embrace. Harry smiled as their tongues fought in a deep hungry kiss.   
  
Draco's hand traveled slowly down Harry's chest and stomach until it reached the hem of his pants. He continued to move his hand until it was resting on top of Harry's crotch. In reply, Harry moaned lightly in their kiss.   
  
Draco smiled at Harry's response and ended the kiss, trailing a new batch of kisses down Harry's jaw and neck.   
  
Harry began rubbing Draco's back and kissed his ear softly. The blonde boy smiled and nibbled playfully on Harry's neck. He lifted Harry's sweater up a little, and moved his kisses to Harry's stomach until he reached the beginning of his pants. Slowly, Draco began to undo them and he glanced nervously up at Harry.   
  
Harry smiled, and laid his hand on Draco's cheek. "Don't. Not yet.." His smile widened as Draco sat up only to press his lips against Harry's again.   
  
Suddenly a noise came from outside the room. Harry's eyes darted to the door and he pulled away from Draco. He knew that it was securely locked for the time being, but could still easily be opened with the right counter-spell.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
The blonde boy kissed Harry's cheek lightly and began to massage his shoulders as he felt Harry's body tense. "Hm?"   
  
"Did you hear that?"   
  
--------------------------   
  
** Author's Note:** YAY! I successfully updated. I have also gotten a brilliant idea for a continuing story to this FF. I'll start working on that soon, and I hope to have this story done by the time I begin to post the other. Just thought I'd tell you all that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter okay. The next one or two will probably have a little more boy smut, so beware. Heh.. Anyway.. Here's the teaser!   
  
_**Teaser--**_   
  
Draco nodded no and curiously asked, "Why?".   
  
At that very moment, Harry heard the sound again. This time, Draco heard it to. The two boys stared in horror as the door slowly began to open.   
  
Harry's eyes widened in terror as he stared in surprise at the shadow in the door way. 


	10. Good, Very Good

Carmel March: Okay, okay.. Here's a update. Keep your hair on.. Jeesh :=P.. Thanks for the review(s).   
  
slowlyxfadingxaway: Oh, do you need a beta-reader then? J/w. Mm anyway, thanks for the review.   
  
Lanfear1: AHH! Okay, I updated! Don't go crazy.. We have enough of those type of people in the world. Me included. Muwehehehe… but that's besides the point - thanks!   
  
AnonymousBystander: *bows* lol, Thanks!   
  
Kris: I noticed.. Thanks!   
  
GLow1: Yes that means Harry is a 'cutter', and I hope that I made this chapter long enough to your liking :=P. Thanks!   
  
Brynja Shikha: Ah, your not hyper at all now are you? Anyway, your wish is my command. (Not really but..) :=P Thanks! 

** Author's Note:** Thank you all for reviewing, *tear* I feel so loved now. And I'm glad you all liked the last chapter…. Even if I didn't as well. But that's besides the point right? I'm just the author. :-D So, here's another chapter. I hope this one was longer then the last.. And I hope it meets everyone's standards or what ever.   
  
P.S: In chapter eight, I noticed some grammar/spelling mistakes. Let it be known that later this weekend I'm going to take down this story (not take down the whole thing, but by chapter by chapter) and change the grammar errors. Wouldn't jess be proud? ^._.^ 

  
Chapter Ten-- Good, Very Good 

Draco nodded no and curiously asked, "Why?".   
  
At that very moment, Harry heard the sound again. This time, Draco heard it to. The two boys stared in horror as the door slowly began to open.   
  
Harry's eyes widened in terror as he stared in surprise at the shadow in the door way.   
  
A very flustered looking Hermoine was standing in front of the two boys. Behind her was standing a dumb-found Ron. Hermoine's eyes darted nervously to Harry then to Draco and back to Harry again. Draco quickly rose from Harry's lap and much to Harry's surprise, began to blush.   
  
After a very awkward silence, Hermoine spoke.   
  
"I.. Uh.. We.. Err.. We saw the light on.. In the um, transfiguration classroom.. And we had been looking for you and.. We.. Thought well, that maybe something had happened?" She sounded unsure of herself, almost if she half expected someone to jump out and yell 'gotchya!'. Sure she had known about Harry and Draco before hand but that didn't mean it still wasn't.. well, a shock.   
  
Hermoine continued. "And well.. Um.. I guess now that we've found you.. And uh, you know - made sure your okay and everything.. We'll uh.. Be leaving.." Hermoine spat all of this out in a rush, slurring her words slightly and turned a moment later to grab Ron by his arm. All Ron did in response was open his mouth three times to say something, but then decided against it as Hermoine jabbed him in the ribs painfully.   
  
"RON!" Her voice was harsh, but barely louder then a whisper. Ron blinked and pursed his lips together. It surprised Harry how he looked like his mother when he was angry or in a fit. After another moment of silence, where Harry was panicking trying to find the right thing to say, Ron finally allowed himself to be pulled off by the bushy-haired-gryffindor. Hermoine slammed the door behind her and locked it from the outside.   
  
Harry then turned to Draco who was straightening his robes carefully.   
  
"Well.. He took the news better then I expected." Harry smiled meekly.   
  
"Precisely what news, Potter?" Asked Draco, furrowing his brow.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes as Draco made sure his hair was in place. "Always so vein eh Draco?" This comment earned a very playful smirk.   
  
"You love it."   
  
Sighing, Harry stepped closer to Draco and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Mm.. Not really. Though I'm sure I could get used to it." Harry smiled and Draco kissed him on the lips lightly.   
  
"And don't you dare start with the surname thing again." Said Harry, narrowing his eyes at Draco.   
  
In return, Draco rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Potter? Can't stand a little competition?"   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Competition in what precisely?"   
  
Draco smiled mischievously, and Harry couldn't help but think again how his face changed when he smiled. He looked beautiful..   
  
Harry's thoughts came to a stop when Draco slid his hand down Harry's spine and began to grope his butt.   
  
He went to say something, but was silenced as Draco pressed his lips against Harry's to draw the boy into a long, hard kiss.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Outside of the doorway, separating the corridors from the Transfiguration classroom two gryffindors stood in a heated debate.   
  
"But its bloody Malfoy for gods sake Hermoine!" Yelled a furious Ron, who was finally starting to get some of the color back in his face.   
  
"I know Ron, But it's his choice." Said Hermoine gently.   
  
Ron ignored her. "Its one thing finding out that he likes guys - BUT MALFOY?!" A first year walked by nervously, jumping severely at Ron's raised voice.   
  
"Calm down!" Hermoine tried not to yell as she laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron pushed her off.   
  
"I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN! ITS MALFOY HERMOINE! MALFOY!" The two students were now but an inch apart, and Hermoine repeated herself once more. A hardened edge now in her voice.   
  
"Ron, It's Harry's choice." Ron opened his mouth to yell again only to have Hermoine clamp her hand over it before he could speak. She continued. Her voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't welcoming either. She was beginning to feel like she was speaking to a misbehaving five year old.   
  
"Apparently he's given this a lot of thought, and it bothers him as much as it does us right now that he likes Malfoy. But unlike _some people_ he's grown up enough, to calm down and except the fact!"   
  
Ron grinded his teeth furiously, and spun away from Hermoine. He rushed down the corridor, knocking his sister Ginny (who had been watching the show) flat on her butt.   
  
Ginny slowly made her way to Hermoine, who had her fists clenched in frustration.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" In response, all Hermoine did was make an exasperated "humph" noise and turn her back on the younger girl.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she yelled after Hermoine, "What did I do?" Sighing heavily, she looked at the brightened classroom's door. She allowed herself to wonder as she could see two shadows in the room. It appeared to her that someone had snuck into the classroom to snog.   
  
Ginny mumbled to herself quietly, "I wonder why Hermoine didn't stop them.. She _is_ a prefect and all." Ginny sighed again, turning. A moment later she jogged down the corridor to get her books. Her mind fogged slightly with questions.   
  
Little did Ginny know, that behind her stood a very amused looking Mrs. Norris. She meowed loudly and pranced off in the other direction after taking one final fleeting glance at the door. Wait until she told Filch..   
  
--------------------------   
  
Harry pushed Draco away playfully after giving him one final kiss on the cheek. "Surprised as I am, I hate to say it but.. I think we should leave. I really need to talk to Ron."   
  
"Why do you care so much for that weasel?" asked Draco half-mockingly. He kissed Harry softly on the chin. Resting his head on Harry's shoulder momentarily Draco sighed.   
  
Harry poked Draco sharply in the side. "Sorry.. Sorry.." Mumbled Draco, nuzzling Harry's neck.   
  
Harry smiled. "No your not."   
  
"I know." Harry snorted.   
  
"Then why say you were?"   
  
Draco shrugged, "I don't know. I thought that's what you wanted to hear." Draco smiled slightly and sighed as Harry kissed him on the cheek tenderly. "Anyway, I guess your right.. We should be going.. I can swear I just heard a very familiar meow."   
  
Harry rubbed Draco's back lightly and mumbled, "Uh-huh.."   
  
"Life sucks sometimes eh?" Draco's voice was playful and as much as he hated to do it, he broke the embrace with the Gryffindor.   
  
Draco's eyes scanned Harry nervously, until their eyes meant. "Other then the people who already know, We should keep this a secret Harry." Said Draco seriously.   
  
Harry nodded. As long as Ron and Hermoine knew, that was fine with him. Besides.. He still wasn't sure what was happening. All he knew was that it was something good. Very good.   
  
"So tomorrow we'll hate each other as usual." Suddenly, Draco smiled mischievously. "Unless by ourselves that is.."   
  
Harry nodded in agreement and smiled. Draco pecked Harry on the cheek lightly and turned to leave.   
  
Thankfully, the two boys left _just_ in time to escape the night time conquests of Mrs. Norris, who had been being followed by a very happy looking Filch who had been thinking of various forms of torture.   
  
--------------------------   
  
** Author's Note:** TAAAAAAADA! *Bows,* There.. That should hold back the crowd of upset readers. :=O I hope this is longer then the last chapters and if it isn't… well don't complain. I updated at least, right? I'll probably update again after this, soon.. Very.. Very soon.. (Muwahahaha..)   
  
_**Teaser--**_   
  
Draco and Harry held their wands out at each other. Their eyes set in hateful determination, and Hermoine watched the scene with growing remorse. What had happened between them? 


	11. Normal?

Hiems. . Or GLow1: Sorry for calling you GLow1, before if Hiems is your real signature, its just when I wrote the "thank you" I was going by my email alerts, and it said that your name was GLow1 but then the website said it was Hiems. If you review to this chapter, would you mind setting me straight? :=P Thanks!   
  
rachael cotter: Sorry if it took awhile, but I was suffering severe writers block on this story.   
  
Artemis Astralstar: Mm?? I have no clue what your talking about. Maybe I should play more attention to what I'm writing? :=P And isn't it though? Heh. . . Thanks!   
  
Web Walker: I plan to. Thanks!   
  
bluebutterfly9: Mm, yeah. I've been in one of those 'depressed' moods before and I know when your coming out of those moods, you feel like your trapped in a box and just want to avoid everything. But I'd prefer not to get into that.. :=D The past is past right? Anyway, your right. . . That is just you. Lol. I commented that I was a little err.. Hyper, when I wrote that chapter but now that you mention it, that would have been a good thing to add. But then with Ron, Couldn't you just see him acting like that? :=D He's always so 'fun' to write. And I might bring it to McGonagal's attention (who will tell Dumbledore) after this chapter. And your I would continue with your last comment, but I think you should find out the truth or fiction in that comment for yourself. Thanks for the wonderful suggestions, and very. . . Descriptive, review!   
  
Lanfear1: Yes, Ron is annoying some times isn't he? Thanks!   
  
Carmel March: Hi. . . Again. Ma'm yes Ma'm! :=P Thanks for the review. . .   
  
AnonymousBystander: Oh, thank you for bringing that to my attention. . . I don't know where precisely you were talking about in the chapter, but I'll be sure to look for that mistake when I correct it Sunday. Kay? ^_~ Thanks! 

** Author's Note:** THANK YOU ALL! For reviewing, and a special thanks for those who made suggestions or brought 'mistakes' to my attention. :=P And as you can tell, I've found the underlining HTML. Heh . . . Anyway, if ANYONE would like to be my Beta-reader, please, please, please, PLEASE, contact me through one of my many sign in names. (They should be listed on my Author Profile). . . Or you could just post a review with your email in it, but I don't know if that's allowed on the site so you better not. ~=_=~ I love those little faces, quite obviously. Anyway . . . Err, if you all like this story I BEG you, to check out my original story "Dreaming of Nightmares" on fictionpress.com - same signature, but the link should be on my profile if you'd like to take the easy way out.   
  
I do however, warn you that if you do read it, that particular story is rated R for Violence and Language. So if you can't stand reading about a little bit . . Well, a lot . . of blood don't read that story. Kay? Anyway. . Wouldn't you say that's enough of my obsessive ramblings for one day? Alrighty then! On with the story. . .! 

  
Chapter Eleven-- Normal? 

Ron looked up from the blazing fire before him, several times. The hair on the back of his neck prickled ever so lightly, and a drop of perspiration ran down his forehead. He could feel their eyes him. The stranger that was looking in on him wasn't aware that he knew they were there, but he wasn't _that_ dense.   
  
Ronald Weasely wondered briefly why the house elves had lighten a blazing fire on an already hot enough autumn night. He allowed his thoughts to then wander until he rested on one subject; his apology. He didn't know precisely what he was suppose to be apologizing for, but he knew that the one watching from the shadows on top of the dormitory stairs, would never give him a moment's peace for him to get a full nights' sleep if he didn't.   
  
As far as he was concerned he didn't need to apology. If anyone should apologize, it should be Harry. For not warning him. For not coming to him. . . For allowing him to find out like . . Well, like _that_.   
  
_I mean, walking in on your best friend . . Who've you taken showers with, mind you! . . Snogging with another boy . . None other then his loathed enemy . . Is not a good way to find out about these things. Harry should have told me. . He should have trusted me._ Ron closed his eyes temporarily, leaning his head against the couch back behind him and sighed. His face was still an awkward shade of whitish pink, tinted with a hint of green. Picturing Malfoy sitting on Harry's lap, where it was quite obvious what they had been doing, disgusted him. It was Malfoy!   
  
Ron's lips were now pursed in another line of rage, and disappointment. His anger was rising once more, and he tried to take slow breaths to calm himself. He needed to apologize. That is, if he ever wanted to sleep in the next decade.   
  
His eyes darted open and he turned his head to see a raven haired gryffindor walk in through the portrait hole.   
  
--------------------------   
  
The moment Harry walked in through the portrait hole, he was trying to think of what to tell Ron. He prayed that he was sleeping as he really needed to sort out _his_ emotions. They were all so new to him . . . Well perhaps not new, but forgotten.   
  
However, Harry had no such luck. A very pale-stricken Ron stood from one of the big leather couches in front of the fire. Harry sighed, he couldn't avoid this. Both of the two boys began to walk towards each other, and both were quickly searching for the right words.   
  
"Harry I want-"   
  
"No Ron. Let me go first."   
  
Ron sighed, but nodded his head in silent acceptance. "I. . . I know we can't avoid this subject for ever, and it probably would be better to talk of it now. It's just that. . . I don't even know what I'm feeling for gods sake! I know I should have told you the moment I began to have these feelings, but - I know you with your Weasely temper. ." Harry smiled awkwardly and continued. "So I just automatically thought, that I could find a more fitting time to tell you. I most definitely didn't expect you to find out like _that_!"   
  
Ron's sullen expression began to lighten gradually. "I know I have a temper Harry - Mind you, you have one to," He smiled slightly. "But you still should have told me. It would have been less. . . Err. . Surprising, if I had found out from your word. Instead of your actions. . ." Ron's words trailed, and he looked down at the floor as he brushed his slippers against it absent mindly.   
  
"Was it that obvious what we were doing?" Asked Harry.   
  
Looking up Ron stated the obvious. "He was on your lap Harry! In some country's that may look like a weird choke hold on your enemy, but not here." Ron smiled slightly again and sighed. "Lets you and me say, to continue this conversation tomorrow morning? I _really_ don't feel like continuing tonight."   
  
Harry nodded. Ron turned and the two boys began up the stairs with their heads bowed down deep in thought. The red-haired one looked up momentarily however and said softly, "You know Hermoine, you can come out now. I know your there."   
  
A moment after Ron had said that, A teary eyed Hermoine Granger stepped from the shadows. Her eyes darted from one boy to another. "You guys are so stupidly sweet sometimes!" She held back a sob of joy and jogged down the rest of the steps, wrapping an arm around each in a tight embrace.   
  
--------------------------   
  
The next morning went by as usual. Except for one thing. That Harry _actually_ couldn't wait until potions. Even if Draco and him did have to keep up the façade in basic public, it was still time he could spend with the boy.   
  
Harry's shoes thudded lightly on the cold cement floor as he made his way down to the dungeons with his two best friends Ron, and Hermoine at his side. The moment Harry stepped in the dungeon, as his friends went to find a seat, his eyes searched for a familiar blonde. Only to wish that he hadn't found him.   
  
Draco was there alright, right next to Blaise Zabini. A little to close for Harry's liking. Harry pretended not to mind however, as he took a seat next to Hermoine Granger. She pointed towards the cold blank wall that was in front of him, as a scrawled form of golden letters formed before it. They were instructions as to what ingredients to get ready for a 'finding' potion, before Snape arrived.   
  
Harry allowed his eyes to wander from the continuing instructions and to Draco; who suddenly leaned over and kissed Blaise on the cheek absently. He was slightly smiling and was obviously happy about something.   
  
A surge of anger went through Harry's veins and he briefly wondered why he cared. They had to act normal right? _But even before this month, I've never seen Draco act that way to Blaise. . ._ thought Harry curiously. He finally realized he was staring, as Draco turned in his direction. The slight smile on his lips fading as if he had just realized what he had done.   
  
He quickly turned his attention back to the instructions, and stood as he urged his anger to calm itself. Harry slowly made his way over to the Ingredient table, only to be stopped as no other but Draco Malfoy stood in front of him.   
  
"Going somewhere Potter?" Draco's voice had its normal drawl, except for the slight hint of concern that it contained. However, no one else but Harry noticed. Suddenly the noise that had filled the room calmed and all eyes were on the two boys.   
  
"Move out of my way Malfoy." Stated Harry, clenching his fists as he pushed his way past the blonde haired slytherin.   
  
Draco turned when Harry brushed past him, and grabbed him squarely by the shoulder. A few "Ohh's" and "Ahh's" echoed from his fellow classmates.   
  
Harry immediately reached for his wand and turned to Draco, pointing it at his heart. However, Draco had sensed (almost right away) what Harry was doing and now had his wand out to; also pointed at the others heart.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Hermoine, who had been keeping an ever careful eye on Harry these days had seen what Draco did with Blaise. She hadn't said anything however, as she knew Harry needed to react to this in his own way. Though that didn't stop Hermoine from fearfully biting her bottom lip.   
  
She pretended to be scrawling down the instructions on a blank piece of parchment when Harry turned his attention back to the front. Her eyes continuously darted in his direction, and she felt like yelling out "stop" after Harry had stood, before she had realized where he was heading. Of course that was silly of her, he was plainly heading for the ingredient table _past_ Malfoy. Right?   
  
That brought Hermoine to her current situation. Her eyes darted from one face to another and slowly processed the scene's details. Draco and Harry held their wands out at each other. Their eyes set in hateful determination, and Hermoine watched the scene with growing remorse. _What had happened between them?_   
  
Of course she _knew_ what had happened, but for Harry to get that jumpy over a little peck on the cheek? She wondered however, what she would have done if she had seen someone she cared about that much, show affection to another person in that way.   
  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted and all eyes darted from the growing conflict to the door. Which now had a very angry looking Proffessor Snape standing in it's frame..   
  
"POTTER! MALFOY!"   
  
--------------------------   
  
**Author's Note:** OoOoOoOh! I hope you liked that chapter. I'm not sure if "mindly" is a word, actually I'm quite positive it isn't but ah well. Live with it. Let me state that when I correct these chapters Sunday, I might change a few (hopefully small) details about this chapter. . . I'll warn you if I did however!   
  
Anyway.. Now for the famous teaser. :=D   
  
_**Teaser--**_   
  
Harry held the scissors to close to his face, and ached for the odd comfort the blade had offered him before. Suddenly, He cried out in pain as he cut his ear lobe. Blood trickled down from the fresh cut, and continued down his neck in a slow erythematic stream. 


	12. Forgiveness

artemis astralstar : Oh don't worry something MUCH worse will happen to Blaise after this. . . Muwahahahahaha . . . Anyway, thanks!   
  
Marg : Aww, thanks.   
  
rulerofthecows: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!   
  
AnonymousBystander: Thanks. And because they were magically their, because he had given them a lecture the last class, on what to do. Then he put the instructions on the wall for what ingredients they needed, because he was talking to Dumbledore. But I'm not going to get into that now :=P! Thanks. . .!   
  
Lanfear1: Well, I *could* do the wrist-knife thing, but I might end up killing Harry. *hint hint.* And you wouldn't want that now would you? :=P Plus, he's depressed. I'm having him start out with little things at first, but something might happen in the near future where he tries to commit actual suicide. I haven't decided yet :=p. Thanks!   
  
kneazles: Trewalny mode? Alrighty then. . I'm guessing you know palmistry then to? If so, what are the different types of hands? And what do the mounts mean? :=P Seer shmeer. Lol, jk. Thanks for all. . . Eight . . . reviews!   
  
Sarah486: Aww. . . *Blushes* Thanks! 

** Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing, and I'm really incredibly sorry that I didn't correct this story over the weekend. I was at a friends helping baby-sit. Her baby sister is SOOO cute! But that's besides the fact, I pray you all don't want to come and hunt me down with pitch forks but it's the honest truth! I just didn't have time. . . Anyway, please - PLEASE forgive me. Now . . Hopefully this little tidbit of a chapter will calm you all. 

  
Chapter Twelve-- Forgiveness 

When Harry awoke the next morning, a familiar sense of dread consumed him. Earlier that night, the image of Draco leaning across to kiss Blaise on the cheek, haunted his dreams.   
  
Harry let his thoughts wander to the detention he'd be serving with Snape. _And_ Draco. Like one of them wasn't enough.   
  
With a shaky hand, Harry reached up and pulled the blinds to his bed open. His eyes darted around the room tiredly. By the lack of light, Harry guessed it to be somewhere around six in the morning.   
  
Mumbling under his breath, Harry swung his legs off of his bed; kicking his blankets to the floor grumpily. He grabbed his glasses off of the bedside table and stood. Creeping over to the nearest window, Harry looked out onto the outside world.   
  
His eyes scanned the grounds, searching for another sign of life. His eyes landed on Hagrid's cabin and the puff of grayish smoke coming from his chimney.   
  
Harry stared at the cabin for a long while, feeling the sudden need to go visit. Inside his mind, Harry promised himself that he'd visit Hagrid before the detention with Draco.   
  
After a few short minutes, the sun gradually peeked over the tree line of the forbidden forest. Making the dew that was on the evergreens, clearly visible. The leaves and Grass were brittle with frost. Harry reached up and cleared the fog from his breath off of the glass.   
  
At that precise moment the sun hit the frost causing it to glow an unearthly white. Harry covered his eyes protectively, briefly wondering what the bloody hell that had been about. It had almost looked like someone had cast a spell. . . But that was impossible. _No one else is up. ._ Said Harry silently to himself. _Right?_   
  
His eyes scanned the grounds once more but found nothing. Harry turned. Telling himself that he was beginning to get Paranoid, Harry grabbed his bag of morning items off of his trunk. He decided he might as well take a shower considering he was up so early. Then maybe he could sneak down to the quidditch pitch. . .   
  
Yawning loudly, Harry walked into the lightly lit room. He shut the door quickly behind him and now stood in front of the mirror.   
  
His eyes went to the minor bags under his eyes, which had been disintegrating because he had felt less gloomy lately.   
  
_Because of Draco. . ._ said a little voice in the back of his head. However it was quick to be silent as it heard the few select names Harry called him in his mind.   
  
Harry set his bag on the counter and dug in it for his come. When he looked up again his eyes narrowed in on a snarl of hair above his right ear.   
  
"Arg!" Harry groaned in desperation, not realizing that he was in no mind to handle sharp objects; he switched his search for the pair of snipping scissors he kept on stock, just in case.   
  
Anyway, they had been a gift from Hermoine earlier that summer for his birthday. She had told him that she was always noticing little knots in his untidy hair, and had to bite her tongue sometimes to stop from reaching up and pulling on them.   
  
A slight smile crept on Harry's face at that memory. Something poked his index finger painfully, and he said under his breath in triumph; "Gotchya!"   
  
Looking in the mirror, Harry grabbed at the knot of hair near his ear. Taking the scissors in his hand, Harry tried to relax his reflexes and stop himself from shaking. But it didn't work.   
  
Harry held the scissors to close to his face, and ached for the odd comfort the blade had offered him before. Suddenly, He cried out in pain as he cut his ear lobe. Blood trickled down from the fresh cut, and continued down his neck in a slow erythematic stream.   
  
The scissors fell to the floor with a loud clang as Harry cussed loudly. It had been one thing when he was _prepared_ for the pain, but it had been an accident this time.   
  
Mumbling under his breath once more, Harry dabbed the cut tenderly with some wet tissue. He then proceeded into the shower.   
  
--------------------------   
  
Harry's cloak blew behind him gracefully and he pulled his broom closer to him. His eyes darted to the sky that was now turning a light gray with clouds, that clashed surprisingly well with the green trees below it. Silver and green. . . Harry's thoughts wandered. They only ceased as he stopped abruptly. The quidditch field had now came into view, and much to Harry's surprise, someone was already occupying it.   
  
-------------------------   
  
Draco was flying happily around the quid ditch pitch, enjoying the feeling the wind was like in his face. He scanned the ground and momentarily wondered what time it was. His eyes quickly found a raven-haired gryffindor, who was watching him intently.   
  
Smiling, Draco dove down until he was almost to the ground, making it look like he was going to do a nose dive. Only to pull up and land gracefully on his feet.   
  
"Hi Harry."   
  
--------------------------   
  
Draco's face was slightly flushed, giving his skin a merry tone. Harry swallowed painfully, finding himself with the sudden urge to rush forward and kiss him.   
  
"Hi Harry."   
  
Harry was about to answer back, until the picture of Draco and Blaise came wandering into his mind. Harry sighed, and turned to leave. Draco grabbed him quickly by the wrist.   
  
"What's your problem?"   
  
Harry looked back at Draco for a moment, their eyes meeting in a confused gaze.   
  
"You."   
  
Draco arched an eyebrow, and stepped closer. Harry tugged on his wrist, trying to free his arm. However, the attempt was unsuccessful. If anything, it had made his grip tighten around Harry's wrist.   
  
"Look, I don't precisely know what your problem is, but I want to talk to you Harry." Harry opened his mouth to speak, to say that Draco bloody better know what his problem was, but was silenced as Draco put a finger to his mouth. He moved closer yet.   
  
"I'm sorry about yesterday in potion's, For the life of me, I can't remember what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" The two boys were now but a few inches apart.   
  
Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his face, and moved forward. Their lips meant in a slow kiss.   
  
When the kiss ended, Draco smiled. "Look at me. Begging for forgiveness. And from Potter no doubt!" He gave Harry a playful look as he dragged the gryffindor to sit at the edge of the forbidden forest.   
  
However, Harry had other ideas. He stood rooted to the spot. He hadn't even had a chance to yell at Draco! Like he was going to give into a snogging session. . . _ Though that does sound rather good. . ._ thought Harry mischievously.   
  
"Do you even know why I was mad?"   
  
"Not really. . ."   
  
"Because you kissed Blaise."   
  
Harry scanned Draco's face whose eyes were widening in realization. "Oh!"   
  
Trying very hard to stop from breaking out laughing, Draco wrapped an arm attentively around Harry's waist.   
  
"It was a dare. Pansy told me to do it, I'm sorry Harry."   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, but decided in believing his new friend. He leaned against Draco, resting his head on his shoulder.   
  
"Now look at me, saying sorry two times in one day!"   
  
Harry couldn't help but smile.   
  
Suddenly, Draco gasped and Harry felt a hand cup the side of his head, pushing Harry away from Draco momentarily.   
  
Draco was studying Harry's ear closely.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I cut myself when I was trying to trim my hair. . ." Said Harry, who was now blushing three shades red.   
  
Draco snickered, "Figures. Though I must say your hair _does_ need grooming."   
  
Deciding that it wouldn't hurt him to act slightly immature, Harry stuck his tongue out at the blonde-boy.   
  
Draco casually reached into his robes and withdrew his wand. He pointed it at Harry's ear and whispered, "Alqd Senare!"   
  
The wound magically healed. "There, all better." Draco kissed Harry's ear playfully.   
  
"You should show this side of you more often." Stated Harry, pulling Draco into a tight embrace.   
  
"And what side is that precisely?"   
  
In response, all Harry did was smile mischievously as their lips meant in another deep passionate kiss.   
  
--------------------------   
  
**Author's Note:** Mm I hope you liked this chapter. Its getting harder and harder for me to come up with ideas. So I know the description in this sucks sort of. . But oh well. Like I said before, I'm _dreadfully_ sorry that I didn't correct the story this weekend! Its not my fault I was gone. Technically it was but SH! Don't tell anyone. . .   
  
BLeEp! Now for the beloved teaser. :=P   
  
_**Teaser--**_   
  
Harry kissed Draco passionately, his hand sliding up the boy's shirt and over his soft skin. A slight gasp came from Draco's parted lips after the kiss ended, and Harry playfully pushed him onto the bed. 


	13. Naughty

Sarah486: Thanks. . Aren't they though?   
  
Brooke: Think so? Thanks!   
  
AnonymousBystander: Yip.. They've obviously made up. . Muwahahaaha, thanks!   
  
Artemis Astralstar: Yeah it probable does, but only about as bad as getting your ear pierced I'd say. . Unless it wasn't your lobe. . Ow right?. . Thanks!   
  
fghfgh: Like the events didn't link? I know, its suppose to be AFTER Snape yells at them. I didn't write that part. . Thanks!   
  
hgnjghj: How interesting. . Thanks.   
  
**Author's Note:** Ugh, I haven't updated this in forever! I re-read my entire story to get it fresh in my mind, and now that I've read the 13th chapter over I notice that. . IT SUCKS! No wonder I'm not getting any recent reviews. . I might change that around soon so it makes sense, though I'm not sure how, when, or where. . . Anyway, enjoy. .!   
  
P.S.: This chapter is Rated R for a good reason. . Considering some of the contents. . If you want to read the non-perverted parts, I suggest you go down to the fourth dividing line then stop.   
  


* * *

  
  


**Chapter Thirteen -- Naughty**

  
  
Harry and Draco left each other slightly after dawn and promised to meet in the room of requirement later that night. Draco had never been in it, but had heard exclusive rumors about it the year before when Harry had formed "Dumbledore's Army."   
  
Now, Harry was walking to the portrait hole just as his friends left.   
  
"Oy! There yah are Harry, where'd you run off to this morning?"   
  
Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. Ron saw where he was looking and quickly let go, blushing the famous Weasely red.   
  
"Oh, Uh. . Just to fly a little." Harry lifted his broom up to show Ron who afterwards felt like a complete idiot.   
  
"Oh yeah, Obviously."   
  
"Yeah. So well you two can go down to breakfast if you wish, I'll be down in awhile. Need to put this up you know. ." He nodded to his broom again and neither of his friends replied. He allowed a very awkward silence to rest over them for a few moments before excusing himself to the common rooms.   
  


* * *

  
  
Later that night Harry found himself sneaking out of his Dormitory under his invisibility cloak to meet Draco. He found himself very ecstatic at what may happen that night. . He snuck through the halls with unbelievable stealth until he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Harry pulled out the Maurderers map and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."   
  
With hearing that, the map became full of lines and dots that represented people. His eyes scanned the page for a moment longer, to make sure Filch was nowhere near.   
  
Harry cleared the Map and tucked it securely in the hem of his Pajama bottoms. He straightened his pajama's nervously under his cloak and took a calming breath. Suddenly, a door appeared in front of him and he reached for the door knob. He reassured himself that nothing would happen tonight before allowing himself to enter. That is unless. .   
  


* * *

  
  
On the other side of the door Draco sat un a lush couch in front of a roaring fire. He was slightly jealous at not knowing of this room before this year - it would have come incredibly handy for other snogging sessions. Which is precisely the use he planned to put it to tonight. Unless Harry wanted to talk that is. . Deep down Draco prayed Harry didn't want to talk.   
  
A loud crack came from the blazing fire and Draco once more glanced around the room. Behind him sat a four poster bed that might prove to be incredibly convenient. To the side of that sat a night table with a very odd looking lamp on top of it that had a body shaped like a mermaid. The mermaid's arm came up gracefully above her head to hold a orb of light that was smoldered by the light veil that was draped around it.   
  
The walls were painted what looked like a maroon color in the current light, and had matching draperies on all furniture. In front of Draco of course, stood the fireplace that held several white candles and a stick of incense on its mantle. Very Romantic indeed. .   
  
Draco smiled slyly to himself and allowed himself to think once again, what may happen that night. He wrung his hands together in his laps nervously only to then smooth out his silk pajamas for the thirteenth time in the last twenty moments. He took a deep breath and mumbled to himself. "Calm down Draco. . He hasn't even arrived yet. ."   
  
At that precise moment the door swung open to reveal. . No-one?   
  
Draco took a sharp intake of breath. "What the--"   
  
Suddenly, the door shut and Harry's head appeared a foot in front of it floating in mid-air. Harry smiled nervously at Draco and took off his cloak.   
  
"I knew I wasn't imagining your head all those years ago. ." Said Draco.   
  
"Mm. . Yeah. . I'm the only crazy one here, Remember?"   
  
Draco smiled sadly and stood, walking towards Harry. He took the boy in his arms as he draped his cloak over the sofa back. "You think your mental?"   
  
Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and mumbled in his neck, "Yes."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Well I'd have to be -- to keep trying to commit suicide that is. ."   
  
Draco smiled slightly and ran his hands up and down Harry's back. "Yes, but you never actually _did_ it, did you?"   
  
"No. . "   
  
"Well then Watson, that would be what us sane folks call hesitation marks. That mean's you--"   
  
"I bloody well know what it means." Said Harry, lifting his head to look into Draco's eyes. "And Watson?" He questioned casually, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
"Yes, haven't you ever read Sherlock Holmes?"   
  
"Yes. . But I never thought such a mighty pureblood as yourself would sink to reading muggle books!"   
  
If Draco noted the sarcastic tone in Harry's voice, which I might add was quite hard to miss, he chose to ignore it. "Why Harry, you'd be surprised at how many of those authors are wizards. ."   
  
Harry only blinked in reply. "Oh. ."   
  
The two stood wrapped in each other's embrace for a long time before their lips meant in another full hungry kiss.   
  
They continued to kiss for a long while until they stepped back and made their way over to the bed. One more, Harry kissed Draco passionately, his hand sliding up the boy's shirt and over his soft skin. A slight gasp came from Draco's parted lips after the kiss ended, and Harry playfully pushed him onto the bed. 

* * *

  
  
**Author's Note**: Hint, this is where it gets slightly Dirty folks. . Stop if you don't wish to continue.   
  


* * *

  
  
Draco smiled and pulled Harry onto the bed with him, briefly wondering how he managed to look so good in flannel. Their lips meant again until Harry pinned him to the bed, now straddling his hips slightly. He inhaled Harry's cinnamon scent as their erections grinded together, making them get more aroused.   
  
Harry was surprisingly good in their snogging session as he touched all of the right parts, making Draco repeatedly grunt lightly. Draco pushed Harry off of him, smiling evilly and sat up a little to took his pajama shirt off. He watched with interest as Harry did the same.   
  
Harry's body was surprisingly fit and muscular even if he looked thin for his age. Little did Draco know that Harry was thinking the same thing about him. The scar's on Harry's chest caught Draco by surprise and he ran a finger over one of the longest that led from his right shoulder to his belly button.   
  
"Mm. ." Draco was about to say more, but was interrupted as Harry's lips meant his again. Their tongue's wrestled for a few moments, their hands sliding all over each other's bare skin. Draco moved away and lifted his rear off of the bed to slide his bottoms off. Harry did the same after a moment of flustered staring, and the two buried themselves under the blankets.   
  
A moment later they went back to kissing and exploring the newfound bare skin. Draco's hands slid down Harry's back and to his butt giving it a playful squeeze. Harry moaned in their kiss, their bodies pressing as close together as possible. Their erections grinded together and Harry was a little surprised as Draco's hand found his hardened friend.   
  
Draco wrapped his delicate hand around Harry and squeezed a little playfully, then tugging slightly on it. That earned a rather loud moan from Harry. Harry kissed him rather harshly on the lips again, biting his bottom one accidentally as Draco did that motion again. Draco couldn't help but smile and kicked the blankets off of them. He sat and looked at Harry, sliding a finger over his lips then down his chin and neck to his stomach where he rested it.   
  
Draco leaned over Harry and flicked his nipples playfully, trailing kisses down to his crotch. Harry closed his eyes and moaned softly as Draco ran a finger over him. Draco very slowly lifted his friend up and kissed the tip of it playfully before sliding it into his mouth. His movements were very slow and deliberate as he shagged Harry until Harry couldn't take it any longer and began bucking his hips into Draco's mouth.   
  
Awhile after Harry filled Draco's mouth, who swallowed it and moaned rather loudly again before the sudden explosion. When Harry was done, Draco sat up and grabbed a towel that had so conveniently appeared on the bed stand beside them. He wiped up what he had missed of Harry's mess and climbed under the cover's with his lover again.   
  
They stared in each other's eyes for a long while until their lips meant for the who-knows number of times that night. Harry slid his hands up and down Draco's spine playfully and trailed kisses to his ear where he whispered rather huskily, "Now it's _your_ turn. . "   
  


* * *

  
  
**Author's Note:** Walla! That was really quite long. . I hope that tides you over for awhile. Please review! *Begs,* Now, here's the teaser. . .   
  
**_Teaser--_**   
  
Professor Dumbledore propped his elbows on his desk and his eyes moved from Draco to Harry.   
  
Finally the tension broke as he spoke. . 


	14. Revealed

Artemis astralstar : Eh. . Grunting. . Moaning. . Same diff. :=P Thanks!   
  
Sarah486: Yeah, Its quite obvious we all have gutter minds huh? Lol. Thanks!   
  
little-miss-sexy: Like your going to like this teaser any better. .   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Fourteen -- Revealed**   
Harry groggily opened his eyes, the previous night flooding back at him in a rush. He smiled slightly and briefly wondered it was a dream, but quickly dismissed that thought as he rolled to his side. Lying next to him was a certain blonde Slytherin who was smiling peacefully in his sleep.   
  
Harry reached over and placed a hand on his side, tracing his finger down his pale skin. Draco fidgeted and moved closer to Harry in his sleep. He smiled to himself and kissed Draco's forehead affectionately.   
  
_I wonder what time it is. ._ thought Harry.   
  
Magically, something resembling an alarm clock appeared on the night table behind Draco. It read 9:00 A.M.   
  
Harry yawned, stretching slightly.   
  
_9 A.M. . . . . CRAP -- We're late!_   
  
Harry nearly woke Draco up before he remembered the day was Saturday. He let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding and moved closer to Draco. The blonde boy's eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled slightly and kissed Harry's chin. "Morning. ."   
  
"Mm, good mornin'."   
  
"Have fun last night?" asked Draco playfully, burying his face in Harry's chest.   
  
"What do you think?" Harry kissed Draco's head again softly, glancing at his hair. How did Draco's hair manage to stay so straight without moose -- especially after last night's activities?   
  
Harry closed his eyes and smiled slightly, pleased to be with Draco. He only opened them when someone cleared their throat from the doorway.   
  
"Harry. . Mr. Malfoy." He nodded briefly to each before continuing, "I suspect you are having a good school year Harry?" Said Dumbledore in a soft tone. Draco hurriedly turned, making sure he was covered and looked to the headmaster. His cheeks tinged pink, which was nothing compared to Harry's beat-red face.   
  
"Good morning Professor Dumbledore. ." Said Draco nervously, trying to make up for Harry's lack of response.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes flickered with an un-identified emotion and he smiled slightly under his great white beard. "Yes. . Very good it looks like. Please get dressed and meet me in my office in five minutes boys. The password is _the three musketeers._"   
  
Dumbledore turned, and silently exited, leaving a very mortified Harry and Draco alone.   
  
"How. . Why. . " Stuttered Harry finally. Draco turned and smacked Harry's chest playfully. Harry was still staring at the spot Dumbledore was standing.   
  
"He's gone Pothead."   
  
Harry snapped out of it and looked at Draco. "What did you call me dray?"   
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow, "Dray?"   
  
"Yes Dray." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Now what did you call me?"   
  
Draco flashed him a smile and pulled away, hurriedly rising from the bed. "Well you heard the old fool. . Lets get dressed shall we?" He wrapped the sheet tighter around his thin waist and looked under the bed. "Where'd I put my clothes?"   
  
Harry thought for a moment before sitting up himself, rubbing his side he glanced underneath him. "Dray. . You looking for these?" Draco turned around to have Harry throw his boxers in his face. "Haha. Thanks."   
  
The two continued to get dressed, until both were in [slightly wrinkled] robes and standing outside the door. After a few moments of Draco's complaining of having to wear the same robes a second day in a row, and an additional minute of silence, Draco spoke. "You know the moment we step out of that door we're going to have to go back to hating each other. . Right?"   
  
Harry nodded and kissed Draco softly. "I know. But when we're alone. ." Harry's eyes flickered dangerously and Draco smiled, pushing him away.   
  
"Alright tiger, lets go."   
  
The two squeezed under Harry's invisibility cloak and walked to an abandoned hall. There they separated [to look less suspicious,] and made their way to Dumbledore's office.   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry arrived outside of the office first, and said the password to the statue. It quickly hopped out of the way and Harry made his way up the winding stairway, Draco shortly behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
Once in the office Harry sat in front of Dumbledore's desk, in one of the plush chairs. Draco came in moments later and did the same. . -- on separate chairs of course.   
  
As the two waited for the headmaster, Harry glanced worriedly over to Draco. Draco had his hands neatly folded in his lap and was calmly watching an old grandfather clock behind Dumbledore's desk. Harry on the other hand, was sitting on the edge of his chair and fidgeting with the sleeves of his robe.   
  
A moment later, Dumbledore's long wizard cloak could be heard as he strode into the room. He sat in front of the two boys and smiled merrily, "Lemon drop?"   
  
Both boys nodded their head no and waited for the headmaster to continue as he popped a lemon drop into his own mouth.   
  
Professor Dumbledore propped his elbows on his desk and his eyes moved from Draco to Harry.   
  
Moments, even minutes went by in a very awkward silence.   
  
Finally, the tension broke as he spoke. "Boys. . When I left this morning I went to find Harry, in hopes to talk to him about the events of last year." He studied Harry's nervous demeanor over his half moon spectacles and continued. "But, I suspect there may be the sudden need to discuss a different topic. . ."   
  
Harry swallowed nervously and tapped his foot on the floor. Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hand on Harry's knee in a signal to stop it. Harry stopped and avoided looking Dumbledore in the eyes as Draco's hand [in a comforting manor,] rubbed his leg.   
  
Draco on the other hand, seemed to be challenging Dumbledore to say something.   
  
Dumbledore's smile grew, and as if sensing Harry's line of thought, he spoke. "No house points will be taken from either house, as there are really no grounds to justify such an action. Nor will either of you be punished for your. . Nighttime adventures. I must warn though, if Flinch is to catch you. . Well that may be the type of high he has been looking for lately."   
  
Harry smiled slightly and turned to Dumbledore, though he still focused on the clock behind the man.   
  
"I also suggest that you both are more careful on where you hold these adventures if you feel the absolute need to break the rules. Which, in some cases I am aware rules are made to be broken. At other times, which I hope both of you know of, rules are rules and it is not appropriate to disobey." Draco quirked an eyebrow, his eyes asking, 'And when would that be?' but he chose to stay silent.   
  
"You may both leave if wish, though I have one final piece of advice. Be careful on who you trust with your relationship Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter."   
  
Dumbledore stood, the two boys following suit. "Harry. . I request your presence after dinner tonight. Around 8 o'clock?"   
  
Harry nodded and shifted uncomfortably. Dumbledore motioned to the door and sat once more, leaving both boys to show themselves out.   
  
Harry and Draco made there way down the stairway and into the hallway. "Potter." Spat Draco.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest as a shield. "Malfoy."   
  
Their eyes meant with an understanding as both made a rude face and turned, heading back to their appropriate common rooms.   
  
Draco's mind was heavy with questions of his feelings, and Harry's with thoughts of the upcoming meeting. Dumbledore had said to be careful with who knew of their relationship. . . But why?   
  
Harry's feet subconsciously led him to the Gryffindor Portrait and as he stopped, the obvious answer hit him. There was a spy in Hogwarts. With that, also came the answer of what the meeting would hold. As it wasn't positive, he still knew there would be a lot of questions asked, and only a few answered.   


* * *

  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Alright, that's the new chapter. Think of it as my Christmas present to you. Lol Anyway, come on people -- I was getting so many reviews for a while there! Eh. . Like any of you care. Anyway. . Off to the coffeepot!   
  
**_Teaser--_**   
  
_ SMACK!_   
  
The room was filled with an eerie silence as Harry touched his burning cheek. He scowled and took one final glance at a very angry Hermione, before turning and hurrying out the portrait hole. 


	15. Angry Accusations

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Maybe it could be taken either way for the tone Dumbledore spoke in, to make Harry think that. Muwehehehee. . Thanks!   
  
Krystal: Awwwwe! *Beams.* Here ya go, and Thanks!   
  
Taddybear: 1.) EW!! No. Seriously, that's just wrong. lol :=P, in the following chapter (after this one,) it'll probably clear up why he was. . Happy, to see Harry and Draco like that. 2.) Eh. . Ask J.K Rowling, not me. -- Thanks!   
  
foreverpotter: Thanks! Your wish is my command. . Heh, yeah right. :=P   
  
MarikIshtarRH01970: Oh my. . Need some coffee? Coffee's good. .! And Thanks for the review!   
  
Felton's Gal: Here's the next chappy. . I'm glad you like it. Thanks!   
  


* * *

  
**Chapter Fifteen-- Angry Accusations**   
That night, after dinner Harry found himself traveling the oh-to-familiar halls to the headmaster's office. Once he arrived in front of the familiar statue, he briefly checked the halls.   
  
One can imagine how surprised Harry was to see a very grumpy looking Professor Snape walking towards him.   
  
"What do you want Potter?" He snapped.   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm here to see the headmaster."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because he asked me to." _If it's any of your business. ._   
  
Professor Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Harry, and the two spoke in unison to the statue. "The three musketeers."   
  
The statue hopped out of the way, and Professor Snape pushed his way past Harry and up the stairs after giving Harry a very dirty look. Harry scowled, but followed none the less.   
  
When they arrived in the headmaster's cluttered office, the man sitting at the desk motioned for them to sit down. Harry sat in the same plush chair he had been sitting in earlier, but the professor chose to stand. A mere moment later, a very ruffled Professor McGonagall strode into the room.   
  
"What is this about Albus?"   
  
"I'll explain in a moment Minerva." Said Dumbledore in a soft tone. He turned to Harry and held out a lemon drop.   
  
Harry smiled but nodded his head no.   
  
"Get on with it, will you? I _should_ be working on the serum right now. ." Mumbled Snape.   
  
"Always so impatient Severus?" Asked Dumbledore. The only response he got was a scowl from Snape.   
  
"As I was about to say," Dumbledore looked pointedly at Snape before continuing, "I have asked you here to discuss the safety of Hogwarts. As Severus has been so _kind_ to notify me of, there seems to be a spy in Hogwarts."   
  
Professor McGonagall gasped loudly, "Really Albus?"   
  
"I am afraid so Minerva. Severus. ." Dumbledore motioned for Severus to speak as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
"Yes. . As I reported to Albus, the lord seems to be getting some very how do you say, _valuable_ information in news of Hogwarts. The amount and clarification of this information is much and correct. I can't say for certain if the spy is a student --" He paused for a moment before continuing, "or a teacher."   
  
Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she stared in horror from Snape to Dumbledore. "But it can't be true, can it Albus?"   
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded grimly. "I'm afraid, at this time. . We cannot be certain."   
  
Professor McGonagall looked thoughtfully at the floor, biting her bottom lip nervously.   
  
"That is why I have asked young Mr. Potter to accompany us in this meeting." Dumbledore switched targets and now spoke directly to Harry. "I would like you to keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior from students, including those in your own house."   
  
Harry nodded, fidgeting with the chair arm.   
  
Professor McGonagall spoke from behind him. "What about young Malfoy, Albus?"   
  
Harry's eyes flared as he turned to speak to Professor McGonagall, but was interrupted by the headmaster.   
  
"Mr. Potter, I suggest you behave." Snape gave Dumbledore and Harry a questioning look as Dumbledore continued, "And as for young Malfoy being the spy, I presume it save to eliminate that accusation as he is a spy, but for the side of light. He came to me some time in the summer and addressed me with his dilemma."   
  
"Oh Albus. . I had no idea."   
  
"Quite alright Minerva. Harry, have you witnessed any strange behavior from the students?"   
  
Harry blinked, surprised at being asked a direct question. "Err. . . Not really. ." Dumbledore waited before speaking, allowing Harry to think. And to remember, however he chose to stay silent until he could confirm his suspicions. He knew it wouldn't help his friendship with the person in question to question them.   
  
"Yes then, if you suspect anything do come forward. Now, Harry, I suggest you go finish your homework. ." Said Dumbledore with twinkling eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, after most of the Gryffindor's had went to bed, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the fire discussing the meeting with Dumbledore in hushed whispers.   
  
"So he thinks there's a spy?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"In Gryffindor?" Asked Ron again.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And he wants you to look for any suspicious behavior?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And--"   
  
"Ron!"   
  
"So. . Harry, do you have any ideas who the student in question could be?" Asked Hermione.   
  
"Not really. I err. . Actually. ." Harry stared guiltily at the fire, allowing an awkward silence to surround them.   
  
"Harry, Who?"   
  
"Err. ." Harry bit his lip and stared at Ron.   
  
"Harry?" Asked Hermione again softly.   
  
"I. . Um. ." Harry closed his eyes and waited for the upcoming eruption as he spoke, "Ginny."   
  
Soon enough. .   
  
"**WHO? HOW COULD YOU THINK. . GINNY? HARRY, SHE'S BY BLOODY SISTER!**" Yelled Ron.   
  
Harry looked at Hermione whose eyes were wide with shock as she stuttered for Ron to lower his voice.   
  
He then turned to Ron, his eyes flaring. "I know she's your bloody sister Ron. She's also my bloody friend. But when I stood with you over the summer, a lot of things were different."   
  
Harry took a breath and continued at a fast pace, Ron's face getting redder and redder at every word. "You remember how she always wore turtlenecks or long sleeve shirts, even on the hottest days? Remember her nervous laughter whenever your family spoke of the death eaters regrouping? There were a lot of things that seemed out of place Ron!"   
  
"No Harry. You've gone to far this time. First shacking up with that slimy git Malfoy --"   
  
"Don't call him that Ron." Said Harry, in a dangerously low voice.   
  
"No. I'll bloody call him what I want Harry! If you have the right to accuse my sister of being some death eater spy, then I have the right to accuse your bloody boyfriend of the same thing!" Both boys were now standing, and yelling in each other's face.   
  
"He's a slimy git Harry! I don't care what you say, that'll never change! And unless **YOU** change, you won't have any bloody friends left. He'll stab you in the back Harry, just like you've stabbed me in the back by accusing my--" Ron stumbled backwards into the couch as Harry pushed him.   
  
His hair was seemingly wild and his eyes were glowing with an unnatural light. "Shut up Ron. Just shut up."   
  
Harry turned to leave but was confronted by an angry Hermione.   
  
"How dare you Harry!"   
  
_SMACK! _   
  
The room was filled with an eerie silence as Harry touched his burning cheek. He scowled and took one final glance at a very angry Hermione, before turning and hurrying out the portrait hole.   
  
His thoughts were jumping this way and that through his head, and if one saw the boy who lived that night they would have been in a load of trouble. As one can probably tell, Harry didn't care much about getting caught right then.   
  
The energy surrounding him crackled through the dim halls and he seemed to be glowing with anger. He jogged the rest of the way until he was outside of Dumbledore's statue for the billionth time that day. He spoke the password and ran up the stairs.   
  
The door swung open and he stepped into the headmaster's office, "Professor I think I know who the--"   
  
"Mr. Potter, do you make a habit of barging into the headmaster's office unannounced?" Asked the scowling fudge.   
  
"Yes. As a matter of a fact, it's become one of my favorite pastimes." Answered Harry sarcastically. He was in no mood to put up with this retched coward of a man.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Come in Harry. . Come in."   
  
"May I ask what has brought you to my Office at this time of night?"   
  
Harry eyed Fudge unsurely, "It's about that. . Job. . You wanted me to do. ."   
  
"Yes then. . Just a moment Harry." Said Dumbledore. He turned to the Minister of Magic, "Now what were you saying?"   
  
However, fudge chose to ignore Dumbledore and instead spoke to Harry. "There are certain things. . That have been left unspoken about you, Mr. Potter. I was just asking Dumbledore here, about these things. . Perhaps, you would care to listen to?"   
  
All eyes turned to Dumbledore and he sighed grimly. "I suppose it is time to face the unavoidable. I would have preferred to tell you this at a different time Harry, but. ."   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Alrighty then. The next chapter, like this one. . Is basically going to be discoveries about Harry and Hogwarts, discoveries that are essential to the plot. But after that, it'll be some more quality Harry and Draco time hopefully. . Anyway, same rules as last time (even if they were unspoken,) 5+ reviews = Next Chapter.   
  
**_Teaser--_**   
  
"I suppose it is time to face the unavoidable. I would have preferred to tell you this at a different time Harry, but. . There are other reasons among the prophecy that made Voldemort attack your family that night. ." 


	16. Blood Oath

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: I'm glad you did. Yip, a history lesson. . Just be glad it isn't going to be taught by Professor Binns. Thanks!   
  
FallenAngel664: Well here ya go, thanks.   
  
lampshadesrgreat: Bad computer! VERY BAD COMPUTER! Anyway, I'm glad you reviewed. Thanks.   
  
SimoneSimon: So If I killed the fic. . Would you die to? J/K :=P Thanks.   
  
Taddybear: Wow. . Complicated. Err yeah. . Anyway, thanks for the prediction -- and review.   
  
SilverWolf-MAGE-of-Light: *Gives you a chocolate covered Draco with some whip cream just for the hell of it.* Tasty huh? Muwehehehe. . . Thanks for the review. .!   
  
NayNymic: Well its not just so much the Ginny thing, but the fact that Harry pushed Ron and yeah. . That was suppose to be "taking it to far", and is why she slapped him. Thanks for the review!   
  
Baby-Lon: Hopefully there will be more Harry/Draco action (not that way you pervert,) in the chapter after this. Anyway, Thanks!   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter Sixteen-- Blood Oath**   
  
  
"I suppose it is time to face the unavoidable. I would have preferred to tell you this at a different time Harry, but. . There are other reasons among the prophecy that made Voldemort attack your family that night."   
  
Fudge scoffed, "Obviously."   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and snapped at the minister, "Oh sod _off!_"   
  
"Excuse me young man? How _dare_ you speak to your elders like that! You deserve a--"   
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat patiently and raised an eyebrow to what the minister was about to say.   
  
Fudge blushed a pleasant shade of pink and his lip twitched in annoyance. He turned to Dumbledore and said, "Well then. . Continue."   
  
"Yes. . As I was saying. You are different Harry. Not just because of the prophecy, but because of the blood oath between your father and you, his offspring. A blood oath is. . How do you say, a type of elite coven. It protects those within the oath's circle by tying all person's powers to each other's." Dumbledore looked at Harry above his half moon spectacles, "Do you understand so far?"   
  
"Sort of. . So what your saying is I wasn't only protected by my mother's death, but my father's so called oath?"   
  
"To put it simply and in a way yes. But the blood oath he took goes far beyond such human understandings Harry. The blood oath tied him to their souls. To _your_ soul."   
  
"I don't understand. ." Said Harry, with an obvious look of confusion.   
  
"Remember Voldemort Harry, he transferred a part of himself to you that night. As did your father by taking the oath. He bound himself and his powers to you, as did your mother, and I am assuming along with his secret keeper." At the look Harry gave Dumbledore he hastily added, "The original keeper, not peter Harry."   
  
Harry sighed in relieve and waited for the head master to continue. "Yes well, a blood oath is extremely difficult to do and it's extremely hard to find someone with the power to perform such a ritual. Some. . _unorthodox_ witches and wizards possess the power of course, breaking hundreds of rules set by the ministry. Do you know why they set these rules Harry?"   
  
Harry nodded his head.   
  
"Because, being bonded by this oath links the powers, the very souls of the people included in it. The main person in this oath, which would have been you, would have their powers tripled, even quadrupled. Did you know who also had this oath preformed Harry?"   
  
"Voldemort." Said Harry, causing Fudge to flinch severely.   
  
"Don't speak that name Boy!"   
  
Harry only smiled.   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. And by having you do the same, having your powers multiplied like that, posed a threat to all he stood for. You posed a threat to the concept of purebloods by having the chance to prove you didn't have to be one to be as powerful as him. You posed a threat to the very ground he based his foundation of torture on. Do you understand Harry?"   
  
"Yes. ."   
  
"But with this great power comes the vulnerability of misusing it. That is why I never told you Harry. As I said before. . I would rather risk the deaths of others then rob the young of their youth."   
  
Fudge looked absolutely scandalized. "You. . You murdered all of those people Dumbledore. Their families have the right to know the truth about you, _and_ Mr. Potter here. I'll make sure of that."   
  
"As you will have it." Said Dumbledore calmly.   
  
Fudge was shaking with anger. "This will **not** be the last time we speak of this Dumbledore, you can be sure of this. And as the minister of magic I _order_ you to allow this. . This. ." He pointed at Harry, "**boy** to undergo the training and guidance of qualified Aurors and be taken from this school."   
  
The twinkle disappeared from Dumbledore's eyes at a surprising pace. "Not without a warrant."   
  
"**I AM THE WARRANT!** Are you forgetting who you are talking to Dumbledore?!" Shouted Fudge.   
  
Dumbledore stood, "Have you forgotten who _you_ are talking to Cornelius? I am aware of the rules of the ministry and I am aware you must have the warrant of several _other_ representatives to allow such an action. Until you have such permission, I suggest you leave."   
  
Fudge scowled and let out an angry shout. He hurried from the office, his cloak billowing around him. "I'll be back!" was the last thing heard from the minister's mouth before he vanished from the room.   
  
Dumbledore turned to Harry, sadness apparent in his eyes as he watched the boy.   
  
Harry had his brow furrowed and was staring at the floor with a determined expression.   
  
Thoughts of what this meant raced through his head at lightning speed. With these thoughts came the rising anger towards the headmaster. All this time Harry had been able to stop these deaths, the deaths he blamed himself for endlessly, but couldn't because he didn't know, because he was too vulnerable to be trusted.   
  
He fought to keep his anger under control as he looked to the headmaster. All respect and love that had once been in the gaze slowly diminished. "I agree with him, Dumbledore." Spat Harry angrily. "I _want_ to be trained, I _want_ to be prepared the next time I face Voldemort. All of this time I _should_ have helped, but couldn't because you didn't see it fit to trust me. Who is to judge that sir? You should have told me, I had the right to know."   
  
Dumbledore sighed as Harry continued. "Sirius died because of you. . Along with so many others. I'm not going to take the weight of their deaths anymore. . I'll leave that up to you." Harry turned and headed to leave, not caring if he was in trouble or not.   
  
He didn't care that he would most likely be leaving the only home he ever had soon. The only thing Harry really felt right then was his anger and guilt bonding to form a deadly combination. The only thing Harry cared about right then, was avenging the death's that had so wrongfully taken place over the years. All because he couldn't stop him. .   
  
As Dumbledore watched Harry flee from the office, he didn't call out or order him to stop. He knew the boy needed time. He only prayed he hadn't been so stupid as to let to much time slip by as it was.   
  
He knew Harry would need the support of his loved ones right now and silently vowed to never under estimate the raven haired boy again. That night, Dumbledore promised himself he would never keep another secret as dire as the oath from Harry. He only prayed he could keep that promise and Harry would understand the reasons beyond his ways. .   
  
The headmaster suddenly felt much older then he had in a long time. He knew he had made the mistake of under estimating Harry in the past by holding secrets, and Dumbledore could only hope he would bounce back as well as before.   
  
Dumbledore sat down and sighed grimly, his eyes on the four hourglasses on one of his cluttered shelves. He looked from the Green, to the Red, to the Yellow, to the Blue beads and smiled slightly.   
  
As he spoke, one marble was added to the hourglass with red beads.   
  
"10 points to Gryffindor for the hope and courage to continue. ."   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Author's Note:** *phew* Now its alright if my plot-bunny tries drowning itself in the coffee mug. It never succeeds anyway so it shouldn't bother anything. Anyway, I hope you all know how difficult that chapter was to write. After all of the seriousness presented in it I would like to promise some well-needed Harry and Draco time in the next chapter. Anyway. . Same rules as last time, 5+ reviews = next chapter.   
  
**_Teaser--_**   
  
Draco let out a meek yell as he pulled his hand away.   
  
He massaged his palm lightly, his skin was red and felt like it had been burned. It had literally felt as if he had stuck his hand into the flames of a fire when he had touched Harry. . 


	17. Fire

usually immaculate aristocrat: Nice. . Lol. *gives you a chocolate covered Draco* Thanks!   
  
SimoneSimon: Yeah. That is actually. But I'm glad you like it none the less. Thanks!   
  
FallenAngel664: I agree. He is isn't he. .? Thanks!   
  
Epiphanys-Curse: Muwehehehe. . Anyway, Here's more. Thanks!   
  
Taddybear: Awwwww thanks. *gives you a Draco-shaped cookie* You deserve that for being so nice. Heh. Thanks!   
  
oracale: *blushes*   
ToonTownCutie: Errrr kay. . It wasn't *that* cruel was it? Thanks!   
  
dravendeity: *updates* Thanks!   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter Seventeen-- Fire**   
  
  
Harry stormed angrily down the corridors of Hogwarts; _I killed all of those people. . No. It was out of my control. . . But if it was out of my control, why do I feel so damn bad?_

Anger was surging around Harry, it was nearly visible. He seemed to have an unreal glow about him that normally wasn't there. . But of course, Harry didn't notice this. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He didn't really know where he was going to go. He knew going back to the Gryffindor Common room was out of the question, but he thought he might go to the room of restriction and see if Draco was there. 

Draco. . 

_GOD DAMN IT! Fudge is getting a warrant ordering my leave. . What will I tell Draco?_

Harry suddenly felt very stupid, which only fed his anger. He slowed his pace and just stood there in the corridor for the longest time, until someone reached from the shadows and touched his arm. 

* * *

Draco had been hiding in some shadows from a very angry Minister of Magic. He had resisted the urge to reach out and trip the man, and once the man was out of view, he was glad he had done so. Angering the man anymore then he appeared to be, probably wouldn't have been wise on his part. 

He went to emerge from the shadows but quickly hid again as another form could be seen stomping through the halls of Hogwarts. He let out a sigh of relieve when he noticed who it was. Harry. 

Draco knew Harry couldn't see him and decided he'd sneak up on his lover when he walked by. As luck would have it, Harry not only walked by but also stopped just a few inches away from Draco. He reached his hand out and grabbed Harry by the arm. 

Draco let out a meek yell as he pulled his hand away. 

He massaged his palm lightly, his skin was red and felt like it had been burned. It had literally felt as if he had stuck his hand into the flames of a fire when he had touched Harry. 

Harry turned around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Who--" 

Draco stepped from the shadows, still massaging his palm. Harry sighed, and went to hug Draco, only to have Draco step out of his reach. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I should ask you the same thing." 

"Huh?" Harry gave Draco a questioning glance and stepped closer again, just to have Draco step back into the wall. 

"Okay, seriously, why are you running away from me?" 

"Your on fire Harry. Literally." 

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" 

The only response Draco gave was holding up his hand. It was almost beat red. 

"Oh my god Draco, what happened?" 

"You." 

Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's hand before he could pull away, and Draco was relieved to find that Harry didn't hurt anymore. 

Harry held Draco's hand to his face and kissed his palm lightly, "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand." 

"When I touched you, it felt like my hand was on fire." 

Harry furrowed his brows in thought, but never let go of Draco's hand and instead entwined their fingers. Draco stepped forwards and leaned into Harry's embrace, giving him a soft kiss. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other in silence for a long while, before Harry spoke. 

"Think we should get out of the hall?" 

Draco smiled maliciously, "Of course." 

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, deep in thought. A few seconds later, a door appeared out of no where. 

Harry waved his hand at the door and bowed, "Shall we?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" Asked Draco playfully, opening the door and dragging Harry into the room of requirement. The room was much like it had been the last time the two had visited for the exception that most of the colors were black. 

Draco turned to Harry and smiled slightly in the dim light. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him deeply, pushing him against the door to shut it. Harry smiled and ran his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. Harry pulled apart suddenly and trailed kisses down Draco's jaw and neck. Before the two knew it, they were on the floor in a full-out make-out session. 

Draco was straddling Harry, kissing him passionately when Harry pushed on his chest. He slowly pulled away, kissing Harry again softly before looking him in the eyes. "What's wrong?" 

Harry smiled. "Nothing. . Well. . I. ." 

"What Harry?" 

Harry sighed. "Never mind, I don't want to ruin the moment. Though I must say, there is a bed for this you know. ." 

Draco smiled slightly and kissed Harry on the lips again softly. "I know, but I think the floor is so much more. . Kinky. Don't you?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about?" He teased. 

"Hey, you brought up the whole bed deal." Said Draco pointedly, pressing his forehead against Harry's. 

Harry smiled, "Mm-hm. ." 

"Now, how would you ruin the moment?" Asked a curious Draco. 

Harry frowned slightly. "I don't want to get into this right now Draco. ." 

"Harry. . Tell me." Draco stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. 

"No fair." 

"Yes fair. You were obviously pissed. What was up?" 

"Do you really want to know?" Asked Harry, closing his eyes. 

"Yes." 

"Well. ." Draco listened closely as Harry explained the meeting with Fudge. 

"And he's getting a warrant to take me away from Hogwarts." Finished Harry lamely. 

Draco furrowed his brows, "He can't do that!. ." 

"Apparently he can." 

Draco sighed, burying his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "I won't let him." Said Draco stubbornly. 

"Mm. ." Harry kissed the side of Draco's head tenderly, "I'm sure you wouldn't." 

No answer came. 

"Draco?" 

Harry shook Draco slightly, to find the boy had fallen asleep. He smiled softly and rested his head against Draco's, finding it surprisingly comfortable on the hard floor. Closing his eyes, Harry drifted into a dreamless sleep; troubled thoughts on his mind. 

**A/N:** Eh. . I didn't like that chapter that much. It took me awhile to write, I don't know why. . Anyway, I'll try to continue to update quickly. 5+ reviews = Next Chapter.   
  
**_Teaser--_**   
  
"Ahem. . Harry. I expected you would be here."   
  
Harry opened his eyes, looking at the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. He looked at the form laying on him and gently awoke Draco, who blushed madly once he noticed where he was. 


	18. Classes

Usually Immaculate Aristocrat: Yeah. I meant to put room of requirement. I couldn't think of the name at the time and I forgot to change it. Sorry. . and I'm sure he does know that now. Thanks!   
  
FallenAngel664: Yeah, he did didn't he? Anyway, thanks!   
  
SimoneSimon: Lol. Your starting to freak me out dude. Thanks for the reivew though!   
  
LG: Yip, yip, yip. I'm glad someone liked it. Thanks!   
  
Spike Malfoy: I'm glad. Thanks!   
  
Moo: Isn't he though? *uses Draco and Harry as a sheild to dive the rotten food.* Muwehehehe. . and if you don't like having the teasers, well, I'm just not going to post em anymore. Muwahahaha. . lol. Thanks!   
  
Lamshadesrgreat: I won't, cause I agree. Hope you like this chappy, thanks!   
  
dravendeity: *updates* Thanks!   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Chapter Eighteen-- Classes**   
  
  
"Ahem. . Harry. I expected you would be here." Said a calm voice. 

For a moment Harry thought he was dreaming. 

Harry slowly opened his eyes, looking at the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. He went to sit up but was held down by the form on top of him. He looked down at the familiar head of blonde hair and gently awoke Draco. Draco sat up, blushing madly when he noticed the professor. But that blush was quickly covered by anger as he remembered what Harry had told him the night before. 

"What do you want?" Asked Draco calmly, forgetting any respect he should have for the older man. His father had always told him Dumbledore was one of the worst things that had happened to the school. He was beginning to believe it more then ever now. 

Dumbledore arched an eyebrow, his smile never leaving his face. "Harry, come to my office." 

Harry blinked. "Why?" 

But Dumbledore provided no answer as he turned on his heel, striding out of the room of requirement. 

Draco sighed. "That was odd." 

"Yeah it was." 

"Are you going to go meet him then?" Asked Draco, leaning against the wall and placing his hand on top of Harry's. 

Harry smiled slightly and moved so he was sitting next to Draco, they're shoulders pressing together. "Maybe. But I'm in no hurry." 

Draco smirked, "Never thought I'd see the day when Potter turned on old dumby-dore." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." 

"Make me." Said Draco, turning to Harry. 

Harry smiled. "My pleasure." 

Harry moved closer to Draco, pressing his lips against his. They sat like that for a long while, just kissing and enjoying each other's company before Harry pulled away. 

"I better be going." 

Draco pouted, which just caused Harry to chuckle. 

"Meet tonight?" 

"Of course." Draco leaned towards Harry again and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. That however, quickly turned into a passionate kiss and it took all of Harry's will to pull away again. 

"I really need to go." 

"Mm-Kay." Draco kissed Harry again softly. 

Harry smiled, "I'm serious. I'm going now." 

Draco just nodded, kissing him again. 

"Any minute now. ."

Draco smirked and pulled away. "Alright Scar head. Get out of here before I change my mind." 

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's cheek before standing up and leaving to meet the headmaster. 

-- 

"Ah Harry, welcome." Said Dumbledore cheerily as Harry stepped into his office. 

Harry only nodded as he made his way to sit down. 

"So what did you want to talk about," Said Harry kindly, just barely remembering to add, "Professor?" 

Dumbledore smiled slightly under his white beard, leaning back in his chair. 

"Harry." Said Dumbledore firmly, "I know you are angry and I'm not going to tell you I didn't suspect such a reaction when I chose to with hold this information from you. But you need to understand it doesn't change anything. Regardless of what Cornelius says, you will be staying here at this school and I along with several other qualified teachers will teach you advanced defenses." 

Harry took a steady breath and tried to keep his voice calm, "He's getting a warrant. There's nothing you can do." 

"Ah. . Harry, you have under estimated me once more. As I you, quite obviously. Cornelius knows as well as I do, that one of the other representatives to remove any student from a given school without proper reasoning needs the permission of the head of the order of Merlin. And as being the last person in that order, as well as the head, I presume he is going to be running into a few problems." 

Harry had to hand it to the man, he had his tricks. Instead of speaking however, Harry only nodded. 

"So. Your classes will need to be changed to fit the requirements of your learning guideline. Any classes you want to volunteer to drop?" 

"Divinitation." 

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright. Instead of Divinitation, you will be taking an advanced charmed lesson with the seventh years." 

Harry nodded. 

"And instead of taking defense of the dark arts, you will be taking an advanced course with me. Agreed?" 

"Sure." 

"Okay, if there are any other schedule changes I'll be sure to notify you." 

Harry nodded and stood, turning to leave. He only stopped when Dumbledore called out again. "Harry, do try to be careful where you and Mr. Malfoy have your little adventures. Your getting to be predictable." 

Harry stifled a laugh and hurried out of the room. 

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, sorry that wasn't much of a chapter. I had severe writers-block. And I'm quite sure I didn't spell divinitation right or what ever, I was to lazy to look it up. Anyway, I'm going to be starting school again tomorrow so I'll probably only be able to post once each week, maybe twice if I get over 5 reviews per chapter. I'll try to post every week on Friday, if not more often. Please continue to review, I'll need the encouragement. :=P   
  
**_Teaser--_**   
  
None. Sorry, the teaser bandit stole it. Muwahahaha. . 

. 

. 

. 

. 

((Lets just say, the next chapter will have some more quality Harry and Draco time.)) 


End file.
